Naruto and Ino: Key To My Heart
by kiwi4me
Summary: Like magnets, no matter how far they were, they would always be pulled back to one another.
1. Prologue

**Naruto and Ino: Key to My Heart**

Continuation of: Naruto and Ino: Til Death Do Us Part

_By kiwi4me_

Summary: _Like magnets, no matter how far they were, they would always be pulled back to one another._

_

* * *

_

Prologue:

It seemed impossible to him, but he did it. It seemed impossible to his friends, but he did it. He never imagined a day in his life where he didn't think or speak about her. It was terrible, maybe, but it has been too long. Too many days and too many hours passed by that it was almost shameful of him for what he's done. After all, he doesn't know what she was doing now and what was happening in her life. Maybe that was the reason?  
He didn't know anything and it scared him. From what occurred only a couple years back, he only hoped she was okay.

But time moved on and so did he.

They say time can heal the pain, the sadness. They say time could erase the memories of the past and replace them with new ones. For him, it did both. The feeling of being lost without her overpowered any sense of happiness; with his willowing at the fact of her leaving only caused him more sadness.

When it seemed like all hope for any sign of happiness was gone, _she_ came along. She was pretty with long black hair and pretty brown eyes. She had shown him that it was okay to move on, okay to care, and okay to love again. She saved his consciousness, but she was unable to erase his memories of _her_ smile.

Though the memories and wonderful times he had with his beloved first will never fully disappear, he was easing out of it all. The discontinued letters, the lost of contact, only brought him into a realization of the truth. Maybe this just happened because of the distance put between them?

He didn't know and he never really thought more into it. He just accepted the fact that she didn't want him anymore and that she loved another. He supposed that he really wasn't what she wanted and he was probably someone she fancied and fancied alone.

So he just accepted it. Yet, as he finally moved on with another, she returned along with all her beautiful glory.

Why must life be so cruel to him?

The answer came slowly along with all the memories he push behind. She is beautiful with her long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She didn't change and he only fell into the hole of her love. She is still generous and lovely in all she does and he couldn't help the flips in his stomach.

That was when everything came crashing and he knew.

He never stopped loving her.

* * *

Sorry for the lateness! This is the first part, so stay tune!

love,

kiwi4me~


	2. Lost Letters and Prom

**Naruto and Ino: Key to My Heart**

_Summary: Like magnets, no matter how far they were, they would always be pulled back to one another._

:Time skips occur here, please pay attention:

* * *

:1 month:

_Dear Ino,_

_I know I have been lucky when I met you. Ever since we met, I knew you were the one for me. Call it love at first sight or whatever they call it because I love you. It was tough for me to just let you go and I may have come on a bit rude, but could you blame me? I love you too much. I wanted you to stay here, but you had to leave. Sometimes I think that the world is against me. Every time I get the chance to be with you, something always happens that pushes us away further away from one another. But I know that you and I would make it. I love you for everything you are. You are beautiful and perfect and maybe that is why I am so afraid to lose you. So many other guys would kill just to have you in their life, and I guess I'm just paranoid. I trust you, I do, but I won't be there to protect you. I know your father is there, so of course he would take care of you, but I want to care for you and be the only one who loves you. I'm probably rambling on, so I should end the letter here. Please be careful and know that I love you._

_Love,_

_Naruto_

_Ps. Kiba says I'm starting to sound like a woman… I hope he is wrong._

_-.-._

_Dear Naruto,_

_How are things lately? I know you weren't happy with not being able to see me, but I hope that I could see you soon. What are your plans? Are you planning on going to the beaches with your friends or possibly mine? I miss you Naruto, I miss you so very much. I still want to thank you for everything that you have done for me. You saved my life Naruto that much is true. If you weren't there, I really don't know what or where I would be. My father appreciates you, you know that don't you? He was a bit angry at first, but after I told him what you've done for me he knew that he wasn't able to stay mad. You have a way of doing that. No matter how mad someone gets, no one could stay mad at you for too long. I love you. I love you more than I ever thought I would, so please Naruto, do not break my heart. I love you, please be happy._

_Love,_

_Ino_

:3 months forward:

_Dear Ino,_

_I miss you already, each and every day. How are things there where you are? I know you are probably busy settling down and finding your place, but if you don't mind, please write to me. I look forward to it every time the mail man comes by, but still no letter. Is it because it takes longer for the letter to get to me because you are far? Or maybe you haven't gotten the chance to write? It really doesn't bother me if it was both or neither, I will wait for you letter still because that is the only thing I live for Ino. I love you and please be careful and stay beautiful._

_Love,_

_Naruto_

_-.-._

_Dear Naruto,_

_Hi. How is it there? How are your friends? Are you busy enjoying life without me? I miss you Naruto. I miss that beautiful smile and that adorable blush that you get. I dreamt about you last night. I was drowning and everything was dark around me. I tried to reach for something, anything but found nothing. I was about to give in the suffocating liquid, but then I felt someone grab me out of the water. I remember everything was blurred and once I could see clearly, I saw you. Those beautiful eyes and your gorgeous smile just made me realize something. You are my hero Naruto, don't forget it. I love you and miss you still. Don't forget to write._

_Love,_

_Ino_

_Ps. Daddy says hello and to not hurt me. You know how fathers are…_

:6 months forward:

_Dear Ino,_

_Did I do something wrong? Did I write something stupid? I know we are far from one another, but can you tell me why you haven't written? I can change if I need to because I miss you Ino. Please tell me what happened because I can't bear to see us fall apart. I know we can grow stronger from this distance and please don't say I am a fool for believing it. This is probably my seventh letter I sent so far, I mean I forgot to keep track. I hope we could still be together because I love you Ino, please don't do this to us… to me._

_Still waiting,_

_Naruto_

_-.-._

_Dear Naruto,_

_What did I say in my letters that made you not send me any? Well, maybe you are busy with other matters. I know Hinata had told me you have been preoccupied it seemed, so I can forgive you for that. Please don't forget to write me though, I wait everyday for your letters because they always make me laugh and remind me of you. I want you to know that this is my tenth letter I sent out to you, am I being paranoid? I just miss you. Shikamaru told me that you have a new friend. I am glad you made new friends. He also told me you are very close to her and I have to say that I am a bit jealous, but I know that that is how you are. You are an emotional character with so much to give and that is why I can't help myself but feel so joyous when I am around you. Please Naruto, if you get the chance, please write to me even if it is a few words. I love you._

_Love,_

_Ino_

:8 months forward:

_Ino,_

_I'm sorry, I don't think I can do this anymore. It hurts every time I think of you because my heart would just ache. I loved you so much, but why do you have to blow me off? Why do you not write to me at all? You promised me that you would write to me, so what is wrong? If you didn't plan on writing to me, then why didn't you send me a simple letter saying so? I met Hinata the other day and she told me she received a letter from you and it just broke my heart. I was your boyfriend wasn't I? I tried to be a good boyfriend and handle this long distance relationship, but I can't anymore. I'm the only one trying to make this work and it just eats me up inside knowing that you never loved me the same or ever. I do have to thank you though, for being in my life those short times. They were the best moments of my life, that much is true. I love you Ino, write to me if you want to work us out._

_Broken hearted,_

_Naruto_

_-.-._

_Dear Naruto,_

_I honestly don't know how to start this letter. I love you so much Naruto, but why does my heart hurt so much? I know it's busy there because of it being summer and all, but why haven't I receive any letters at all? I do not believe that I said anything wrong in them, did I? Hinata had told me you have been getting close to your female friend and I feel as though things between us are not as strong as we once thought they were. Even Shikamaru had told me that he saw her kissing you on the cheek and you didn't stop her. I almost cried, but I told myself the Naruto I knew would never do something like that. Yet, without any other knowledge about you, I don't know what to believe. I miss you Naruto, I thought we were in love, but I guess I was wrong. Please don't tell me that this is the end, and if it is, I need to know from you and no one else. Please write to me and tell me what is on your mind. Are we still together?_

_Confused,_

_Ino _

:9 months forward:

Prom. Something many seniors looked forward to and he felt a bittersweet moment. Everything looks nice: music was good, girls and guys dressed up for the occasion, and even the snacks were tasty. He looked toward his date who ushered him to the dance floor. She has such beautiful long raven colored hair and her eyes were very pretty. The dress she wore suited her personality and figure nicely.

"Come on Naruto-kun," she smiled, "... one more dance please?"

The blonde nodded softly as he wrapped his arm around her waist as they swayed with the music with people bumping into them. He could see it in her eyes that she was enjoying herself and he had to admit that he was also. Why wouldn't he be? She was pretty and he was lucky. Putting aside that she was his friend's cousin, it was nice having her in his arms. Without noticing, the music ended as she pulled away from him. He headed back to the table to take a seat, but his date insisted on dancing. He apologised and excused himself out of the building.

_I need air, _he told himself as he took in the fresh clean air outside the noisy building.

he walked around the area for awhile trying to clear his head. He looked down at his watch as he continued his walk to notice that the dance was about to be over in a few minutes. He looked up to see the darkness of the sky overclouded with stars. He stood in silence for a minute hearing people walking toward the parking lot where their cars awaited them. As he turned, he can tell that the place where the occasion was held, may start to become empty soon as he notice many people, more like crowd, heading his way.

_Guess I should head back,_ he told himself as he walked against the gradient to the building where his date waited for him.

What he didn't realize and didn't expect was to see someone else waiting to, someone he thought he forgot.

* * *

Hello everyone. I know it has been a very long time since I have written anything, but I hope to stay for as long as I can this time around. The next chapter I hope to bring more dialogue because I wanted this mini-chapter to be a short preview of letters that Naruto and Ino wrote to eachother and to bring up the reason for the way they feel. Also, since it has been 9 months, it brings us to Prom and that is where I would like to continue the story. I hope you all stay for the ride and continue reading.

Love,

Kiwi


	3. Breaking Hearts

**Naruto and Ino: Key to My Heart**

_Summary: Like magnets, no matter how far they were, they would always be pulled back to one another._

* * *

There she was sitting on the white bench near the changing rooms. Her golden hair was down in curls and her perfectly cream colored skin glowed under the florescent lights. Her eyes weren't exactly looking at him but they seemed so piercingly beautiful. He wondered when she had been there and how she even returned back here.  
_  
Who was her date?_ He suddenly realized that in order to get in, you had to have a date from school. His thoughts headed straight to her best friend: Shikamaru. He automatically felt the jealousy inside of him boil and he couldn't relax anymore.

_Why do I care?_ He asked himself angrily as he glared at the blonde who was still on the bench staring off at the stray people walking by. He wanted to leave like he was supposed to and pretend as if she wasn't there, but something inside of him kept pulling him closer to her.

_I'm supposed to meet Kimi_, the inner him kept repeating in his mind, but he felt it fading slowly the more he took on the blonde's features.

_Why do you have to look so beautiful_, he whined softly to himself as a sigh escaped his lips. He looked away as he noticed people were already gone and it seemed as if she was the only one there besides himself.

"Naruto," he heard her voice and a part of him told him to run or he'll get caught while the other part told him to talk it out and face her again.

He gulped down hard and closed his deep blue eyes.  
What should he do? He couldn't face her now after what happened and how she didn't even want to say hi to him. He felt the anger in him rising out of his mouth and before he could stop it, he spoke out not to kindly.

"What!"

Ino was taken back a bit by the bark of his voice and she almost regretted calling out to him. She stood softly and stared at the man who seemed so different from the cute and kind Naruto she once knew.

"It's been a long time..." she spoke softly as she continues to take steady breaths, "... How are things?"

She could see his eyes shifting around him as if he was afraid of something or someone. She couldn't fight the bubbly feeling that was arising every time she looked at him, yet she knew things were long gone and done. She still felt the pain and the cascading tears that fell when she read the last letter from him. Ino never knew how much or how many times her heart could break and she could still be alive, but she was. The blonde beauty accepted the truth and only hoped the best for him, whether he knew it or not.

"You look good," she complimented hoping for a reply.

"You look beautiful," he blurted out only to suddenly look away embarrassed. Yet, Naruto could see from the corner of his right eye that she was blushing and he felt his heart beating even faster than it was before.

"Thank you Naru-kun," Ino gave off a sweet giggle that caused the blonde man to face her once more with the red hues gracing his cheeks.  
Naruto knew in his heart that he would never forget the beautiful blonde in front of him, but he also knew that he'd get hurt again.

"Don't call me that," he mumbled out loud frowning sadly.

"Why?" she asked confused until she remembered what had happened.

"I don't deserve to call you that," she whispered out sadly as she looked away for a moment before facing him again, "... Sorry."

She watched him carefully and noticed the hurt on his face. Why did he feel hurt? Wasn't it her that should feel the pain from saying something that was out of line?

"You..." the blonde started to say but his voice stopped abruptly feeling himself drown into the blues of her eyes.

_Don't fall again_, his inner voice screamed, but the more he fought the faster he fell.

"Ino..." he started again unsure where his mouth was taking him, "... My heart is breaking..."

Ino stared slightly shocked as she felt the tingle of sadness and guilt wash over her. She took a few more steps until she was face to face with the blonde male.

"Mine is too..." she confessed understanding his pain.

"No it isn't," Naruto barked back angrily.

He tried to stay calm, but the anger was erupting and taking place upon his voice in which he had no control of.

"You don't care," Naruto accused her, "... you forgot about me!"

"What?" Ino called out as she felt the confusion in her, "... Of course I care."

"You do, do you?" Naruto asked sarcastically as he grabbed the ends of her shoulders roughly, "... You stopped writing to me and I didn't quite understand why, but now I see it..." he knew he should stop his venting and saved whatever that was left of them, but his mind was racing, heart on fire, and mouth never quitting, "... You're a slut."

Ino smacked him, smacked him as hard as she possibly could and watching him stumble back a few centimeters made her a bit proud. Who was this man? Was it the devil or the demons who has taken over the body of a man? Was what he saying truly what he felt? Did he really think of her nothing more than a slut?

"How could you!" she started letting her anger get the best of her, "I am not the one to be blamed Naruto, you stopped writing to me and then all of a sudden I get a letter saying how much you hate me and never wanted to see me again! What am I suppose to say back?" she screamed angrily holding back the inevitable tears.

Naruto felt the pain searing through his cheek hitting his beating organ. He admitted that sometimes he did felt that way toward the blonde beauty, but as he stare helplessly at her, he felt the anger wash away into guilt.

"I did write..." was only a soft whisper from his lips as he continue to stare at what a mess he had created.

"I never received them," she said angrily as she turned around, "... And I don't care anymore."

Though it was only a whisper, Naruto heard it ringing in his ears as the words tickled his nerves leaving a burn. He noticed her walking away and he felt like everything was fading and he was helpless to stop it.

_Are you going to let her go?_ A voice asked.

_Of course he is! She has caused enough pain in his life!_ Another argued angrily.

_But he loves her, why would he throw it all away? Isn't this love worth fighting?_ The first voice asked again.

_He did fight and look where it's gotten him_, the other voice stated.

_Yes... But she is worth it, is she not?_ The first asked again softly and the question continued to rang in Naruto's mind.

_Yeah, she is_, Naruto answered and finally found the courage to run to the female who continued to hold his heart.

Ino knew it was best for her to walk away. This pain and this hurt were too much for her to bare and she needed to leave. She will have to apologize to Shikamaru and Temari for leaving earlier than expected, but hopefully they would understand.  
She remembered when things were so innocent between them, so sweet. Where did it go? Did the distance really cause this drift between them?

_He said he wrote_, her inner voice explained.

_So is it my fault?_ She asked quietly.

_No and yes_, her logical side explained.

_I really do care about him, but maybe he's better off..._ She admitted as her steps took her further away from the blonde innocent man.

Yet the more she tried to walk, the harder it was to continue. What is stopping her? Is it the fact that walking away is harder than it sounds or was it because she felt her beating heart falling into pieces? Wait, why does she feel a beating organ behind her?

"I'm sorry Ino," she heard his voice whisper into her left ear.

_His touch, it's so warm_, she told herself as she stopped running away and melted into those arms of his.

* * *

Kimi was trying to be a patient woman, but this was just a bit too long. Over an hour the blonde had disappeared leaving her on the dance floor alone. She constantly pondered on the idea of what was going on inside that beautiful head of his.

_Where are you Naruto?_ She asked knowing that she'd receive no reply.

She could feel the racing of her heart beating quicker with thoughts of what the blonde's intentions lay.

"He doesn't care about you! You're just too stupid to realize it!" she remembered someone screaming to her, "Do you honestly expect him to go out with you? What in the world are you thinking?"

She could hear the harsh truths surrounding her membrane and ringing constantly.

"You know he has a girlfriend who moved away, do you think he'd leave you for her? Comparing you two, you don't measure up," Kimi could tell that he meant it with the intent stare and honesty, "... On second thought, you two should be together because he doesn't deserve her."

Kimi shook her head as she continued to stand against the wall feeling more secluded than she was in her younger days. There was no one left in the building but the lone black haired woman outside near the door.

"Where are you Naruto?" she asked softly to the wind hoping for an impossible answer.

* * *

Temari held her breath involuntarily as his face came a mere meter away. She could feel the warmth of his breath tickling her face and she had to fight to not close her eyes.

"I thought we were done with this," he spoke as he leaned back, "... Thought you accepted it, was it a lie?"

"No," she said honestly, "... I... It's just..." she couldn't finish her sentence. She really thought things were going to be okay between them. When Ino left, things were good, but now that she's back... It was harder for her to hold onto him.

"Temari," he breathed out a bit exhausted as he watched her face look as if it was in agony and confusion.

"I can't seem to hang onto you anymore," she admitted looking away toward the floor. It was true after all. He was mostly with the other blonde whether it was with family, friends, or anything else. He doesn't call just to talk for hours like before and he doesn't come over just to relax like he used to.

"You're never the same when she is around," she continued her truthful confession, "... I miss you, but you just never see that or care."

"I do care," he confessed as he took her into his arms, "... And I miss you, but I... I'm afraid for her."

Shikamaru took in a deep breath as his eyes we're half lidded. Him being afraid was raw and very true. After the whole kidnapping incident not that long ago, it still haunted him till this day if she wasn't able to free herself. He knew his heart was beating fast and the sandy blonde could probably hear it, but it didn't matter to him because this was him open and vulnerable.

"I didn't realize it," she admitted holding him closer, "... I'm sorry..."

* * *

"You shouldn't be sorry. It was the truth wasn't it?" she stated as she turned to face his tanned face.

"No, I... I was just angry," he confessed falling into the blues of her eyes.

"Naruto..." she breathed pushing away softly, "... It's okay, I see you with the other girl," she offered a sadden smile, "... She's pretty and she's probably waiting for you," she gave a small push, "... Go to her."

"But..." he whined holding onto her wrists, "... She's not..."

"She is," Ino interrupted, "... Go to her."

"I love you though," Naruto blurted as he embraced her once more, "... Only you..."

"So you don't love me?" a voice spoke softly as the two blonde turned to the owner of the voice.

"Kimi," Naruto breathed out as he held onto Ino's hands tighter.

"You never loved me," Kimi cried out as the deep of her eyes glowed, "... All those times you lied, you lied to me!"

She hated crying and in front of him, but how could he have done this? How could he had lie to her and go with another woman? What did she do wrong?

"Kimi, I'm sorry," she heard him say as he didn't look at her but at the other woman, "I... I care about you, but I love Ino," and with his blue eyes meeting her brown ones, she thought she died.

"Why..." she heard herself say beggingly, "... Why not me? Why her?"

Ino could feel the hopelessness in the other woman's voice and she felt guilty. She wanted to force Naruto to go and hug the one named Kimi and love her like she obviously did. But was she selfish? Was she heartless to want this man all to herself when she had given herself to others so freely?

_He's too good, isn't he?_ She asked herself hearing the confession of love from the blonde male.

She glanced to the female once more whose tear streaked face brought the sense of pain to a greater level. She forced herself to stay strong and say what needs to be said for the sake of her pride, his friend, and himself.

"Naruto," she spoke gently as she looked into his eyes, "... You..."

Naruto knew what Ino was suggesting so he automatically shook his head hard. He knew he may  
be acting like a child, but he would give up everything just to be with her, she should already know that.

"I love you," he said honestly before turning to his good friend, "Kimi, please understand..."

"I do," the black haired female responded without letting him finish, "I understand your feelings for her," she accepted, "... But what I don't understand is you giving up everything..."

She wanted to end it with, "for her!" but she didn't. She didn't know her and she doesn't hate her at all. Yet seeing the blonde haired blue eyed female standing close to her beloved Naruto was more than she could take. The anger and the jealousy along with its ugliness overloaded her will and her pride.

"Because it's worth it," she heard him say and she stared. She stared and scrutinized those blue hues to find any sign of a lie, but to her disappointment, she found none.

"You'd give up your friendships?" she asked cautiously carefully watching the blonde male.

* * *

Shikamaru could hear the arguments ensuing at the waiting area where he had told Ino to wait at. His heartbeat was racing along with his mind and he was getting tense. Is she okay? Is there a fight?

"She'll be ok," he heard the sandy blonde say, "let's go get her."

The lazy genius agreed as his girlfriend offered a reassuring smile.

* * *

**Author's Corner:**

Yay, I uploaded. I would like to thank every one for reading and a special thanks to 1upHero who was the first to review after I returned. Thank you once again and please let me know what you all think about it. I am a bit rusty, so hopefully it's alright. For some reason, though, I am unable to break the parts up like before... did they change something on the net that I didn't know?

Questions:

1. What do you think is going to happen to Naruto as Kimi steps into the drama?

2. Do think Naruto is really in love with Ino, since this is the first time they've seen each other?

Thank you once again for taking your time to read,

Love Kiwi


	4. Surprises

**Naruto and Ino: Key to My Heart**

_Summary: Like magnets, no matter how far they were, they would always be pulled back to one another._

* * *

"Dude! Where the hell are those two?" Kiba said exasperated as he sink to the ground.

"Babe! You're getting your clothes dirty!" his girlfriend yelled as she tried to pick the man up.

"He was supposed to be coming with Kimi," Gaara stated as he folded his arms looking up at the darkened sky.

"You don't suppose..." Neji started but left his question hanging in the air as he looked around.

"Suppose what?" the green tuxedo man asked, "... Them getting lost?"

"Possibly," the lavender eyed male smirked as he thought about what his question could purpose.

* * *

"Yeah, I would," Naruto admitted watching the hurt cross her face.

"Don't lie to her," he heard his lover say and his eyes automatically looked into hers.

"But I'm not," he didn't hesitate in his reply because he knew that it was the truth.

"Naruto!" Ino gritted out as angry as she could toward the man in front of her, "She loves you."

"I know," he nodded.

"You love her too," she stated as she watched his eyes widen in fear.

"N... No... Ino..." he stuttered out yet stopped seeing the coldness of her eyes, "... Yes I do."

It was true after all. He loved Kimi like a sister, but he loves Ino like, like a special person. He loves Ino more and more every time he looked into those eyes of hers; he loves her like the air he breathes.

"You do?" he heard Kimi's voice soft yet delicate entering into his ears.

"Yeah..." he admitted as he looked down not really sure how he should feel.

"So you're in love with two people," a voice stated.

Ino knew who it was instantly and turned to face her best friend. She smiled toward him and Temari as she tried to walk away only to find that she couldn't move.

"Naruto?" she whispered as she looked behind her.

"Please stay with me," he begged hopelessly.

"But my father's waiting," she stated as she faced him once more.

"But... I hate to see you go," he confessed looking down.

"Naruto," she breathed out with a slight smile and embraced the man in front of him, "... I'll see you again, I promise," she whispered into his ears brushing her cheek against the scars of his and glancing at the long haired female, "... Go to Kimi and tell her what she needs to hear, okay?"

She felt him nod against her shoulder so she pushed back gently. When they were face to face, she lifts her hand and ran her fingers against the scar remembering how it got there. She smiled and placed a chaste kiss against his left cheek before walking away leaving Naruto smiling like a goof.

* * *

"There you two are!" Kiba's voice bellowed out angrily.

"Sorry," Naruto called out a bit too excited causing Neji to smirk.

"Did you two get lost?" Lee asked cautiously with a concerned feature etched into his face.

"Huh?" Naruto blurted out before shaking his head to the side signifing a 'no'.

"What took you two so long?" the red head asked concern as he noticed the distance between the two new arrivals.

"You okay?" Kiba's girlfriend asked Kimi realizing that she looked saddened.

"I'm okay," she offered a fake smile, "... Just a detour..."

"Detour?" Lee mimicked with innocence.

"What detour?" Kiba asked confused noticing the hurt cross Kimi's face and a slight blush on his best pal's cheeks.

"Nothing important," Naruto lied laughing it off.

"You met Ino," Neji stated seeing the shock crossed everyone's face.

"Yamanaka Ino is here?" Gaara asked a bit angry at the fact he wasn't informed.

"Hinata had told me about her arrival, I didn't think she would come here," Neji admitted as he saw the anger in Naruto's eyes.

"Wait! You knew!" Naruto started angrily, "... for months I had wanted to see her and you hide this from me?"

"You said you were over her," the pale eyed male stated, "... Guess I was wrong."

"Psh! Yeah!" Naruto huffed out crossing his arms above his chest.

Kimi felt her heart breaking slowly as it deteriorates into the air. She knows that she should be happy for him for finding the love of his life, but didn't he know that he is hers? She observed the way the blonde looked every time they mentioned her name, every time they changed the subject only to have the mention of the beautiful blonde once again.

_He truly loves her_, she told herself sadly.

_But I love him_, she spoke to herself.

_But he is happy with her, he loves her_, her innerself replied logically.

_What should I do?_ She asked unsure of herself.

_You have two options_, her logical side answered.

Kimi just stood like a wooden plank watching the guys chit chat and the other female laughing out loudly. She took in the coldness of the air feeling the surge of coolness down her throat.

"Kimi," she heard Naruto spoke softly, "... I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she whispered, "I'm sorry too."

"Kimi," Naruto breathed out smiling that awefully beautiful smile of his, "thank you."

"For what?" Kimi asked caught in surprised.

"Everything," Naruto stated with a smile as he embraced her, "… thank you."

Kimi could feel his warmth encircling her and she melted. She really does love him, but if he was happier with another, should she give him up? If he was willing to risk anything for the blonde beauty, it only showed the determination he was willing to put in right?

_Okay Naruto_, she said to herself, _I guess there's no turning back now then..._

* * *

Ino watched Shikamaru kiss Temari goodbye before getting back into the car. Her blue eyes watched in envy as she waved goodbye to the sandy blonde woman.  
"What are you thinking about?" she heard him asked with a hint of worry.

"How jealous I am," she smiled toward her best friend at the wheel.

"Jealous?" he said a little startled by the open confession.

She nodded and looked toward the front window as she replayed today's event. The dance was fun and she couldn't be more grateful for her ponytailed headed friend for inviting her. She breathed in a good amount of air and blew it slowly to calm her thumping heart down.  
Naruto still makes her feel like she was the only one in the world. He still knows how to make her forgive him so easily and so quickly than she normally would. His blush still makes her giggly inside as the butterflies bump one another.  
Then again, a slight frown graced her feature as she saw the look of hurt on the one named Kimi's face. The look of betrayal and sadness broke her heart. She loves Naruto, but the thought of her past haunting her every memory was catching up to her.

"Ino," her best friend spoke breaking her out of her thoughts, "... I can't protect you if you don't talk about it."

The blonde beauty had to blink a few times before a small smile graced her face. This man driving the car was her best friend: a man who tried his best to protect her bruised heart, a man who faced hard times and stuck it through for her, and a man who she would never replace.

"I love you," she confessed as she faced him, "... Shika…"

* * *

Gaara could tell that something strange was about to occur. As his eyes watched the form of the long raven haired female hunched over a table.

"Cousin," he started, "... What are you doing?"

"Nothing exciting," she replied as she continued to scribble down thoughts of hers.

"You were there," Gaara spoke up, "... What happened?"

He was curious and interested. He knew his cousin has feelings for the blonde and knew it was a lost cause, but she was his cousin.

"He loves her," she said smiling sadly, "... And he loves me."

"And you're okay with that?" Gaara happened to ask without thinking with surprise.

Kimi nodded her head slowly as she placed her pen down. Her cousin stared incredulously at her as if she was someone new and she must admit, she did change. No longer the clingy, gotta-have-him girl she was before and she had to thank the blonde who she still loves.

"Yeah," she whispered softly as she stood up to sit upon her bed.

He nodded his head to show her he understood. What was he to do when he could tell how pained she was. He walked out of the room closing the door softly behind him.

_This year is almost over,_ he tells himself over and over again.

* * *

Hinata sat on her bed as the sun hit her face. She yawned softly as a pale hand reached her lips. She couldn't help smiling at the fun night the day before. It was fun and exciting and she was just ecstatic that Ino was there. She had to admit that things weren't the same without her and she missed her dearly. Yet she also knew that maybe Naruto had seen her and probably ignored her.  
She breathed a deep sigh remembering what Ino wrote to her before.

_My dear Hinata,_

_You shouldn't worry about me, I'm quite fine up here. Its quiet and peaceful, a place you must see. Everything is so beautiful here; I only wish everyone can come visit me. How is school coming along? Is your father's business running smoothly? I am glad Shikamaru is happy, he deserved it. Also, I am glad you had a great time on your trip to France with your father. You must teach me some French when we meet again._

_As for Naruto, it's alright for him to feel the way he does. I will be happy with whatever choice he makes whether it is with that female or not. Things between him and I, are complicated and I honestly do not know what else to say about our situation. Please don't tell our friends that or you'd know what they'll do. I still care about him and I hope him the best.  
Hinata, I miss you and everyone there. I hope I will be able to visit you guys again, hopefully soon. _

_Love,  
Ino  
_  
_I still can't believe you Naruto, _she thought sadly to herself.

**Knock knock**

"Who is it?" she asked to the door. She wondered who would fetch her so early in the day.

"Hinata," the male voice spoke up, "... We should talk."

* * *

Kiba snuggled into the neck of his girlfriend as he held her closer. After awhile, he heard shuffling around the house and his tuned ears couldn't ignore it after the fifth time the shuffling passed by.

"What's going on?" he asked softly to himself as he got up. Careful to not wake the woman beside him, he cautiously tip toed out the room closing the door softly behind him. He turned to face the living room and he sensed something moving fast so he leaned back against the door not wanting to get smashed. After a few deep breath did he realize that the something was a someone with blonde hair.

"What are you doing up?" he asked confused as he headed to where his best friend was.

"Huh?" Naruto turned to see his friend sleeply eyeing him, "... Morning."

"Morning," the brunette yawned as he stretched his arms, "... Still didn't answer my question."

The blonde blinked a few times before a shrug of his shoulders indicate his answer. He turned away from his friend and continued making himself breakfast.

"Want breakfast?" he asked as he broke the eggs into a bowl.

"Breakfast?" Kiba stared in shock. He was now fully awake and Naruto, his best friend, making breakfast was unnerving. He never ate breakfast and never this early, so he knew something was up.

* * *

Tenten walked to the park where everyone was meeting up. She still wasn't sure what relationship she was in with Ino. Even though the blonde beauty forgave her for the rude behavior she gave Ino the night when she left, but a part in the pit of her stomach she couldn't accept it.  
She racked her brain in order to find out the reason why she couldn't understand it. Was it because she was jealous? Envious? Maybe she needed to compete with her?  
Tenten shook her head from those unnecessary thoughts. She love Ino and no emotions such as those would ever ruin the relationship that they have. She would be sure of it.

* * *

"I don't understand," Kabuto admitted confused as he listened to Sai.

"It's not that complicated," the raven head said nonchalantly, "... Beautiful arrived a week ago."

"No, not that," the silver headed male defend, "... I just have a feeling," he ended leaning against the bench.

"Good?" Sai asked curiously as well as worriedly.

"I'm not really sure," he spoke up as he noticed the one they spoke of heading their way.

* * *

Naruto cannot believe this; he was being interrogated like a thief or something.

"Nothing's up!" he spoke out furiously.

"I don't believe you," Kiba egged on.

"Do you not have anything better to do?" Naruto was just frustrated at the whole situation. Kiba asking his girl friend to leave after breakfast when he took the time and effort to make and then asking him questions after questions after questions.  
What was the deal!

"It's Ino, isn't it?" he heard his best friend say in a serious tone that caught him of guard.

"No," he didn't hesitate and it was Kiba's turn to be caught off guard.

"Positive?" Kiba asked still in his serious moment.

"Positive," Naruto hardened his stare hoping his point has gone across.

* * *

"Then tell us," Tenten said full of concern.

"It's just..." Ino started a bit hesitant, "... I saw Naruto..."  
She gave an awkward smile that did nothing to lessen the harden stares from her comrades.

"Naruto," Shino said the name emotionlessly which caught the blonde off guard.  
"Yeah," Ino nodded slowly as a nervous tension surrounded her.

"You saw the girl?" Kabuto asked curiously.

She nodded with a sad smile and Hinata could'nt help but give her friend a comforting hand.

"He says he loves me," Ino smiled with a spark in her eyes and Shikamaru knew that this wasn't going to go well.

"He better not be lying," Tenten threatened aloud as her hands curled up into fists.

"I think he was honest," Ino defended.

"I thought he was too," Hinata nodded in understanding but her stare was stilled, "... But he lost my trust."

Ino stared with empathy knowing that today was not going to be as good as she thought it should be. A part of her told her that her friends worry too much and yet another told her they had a right to be.

_Why?_ She asked herself.

_You always seem to get into trouble_, her innerself said logically.

_I never intend to_, she thought sadly.

_They love you_, her innerself replied.

_I know_, she acknowledged.

_They only wish to protect you_, the innerself spoke up.

_From pain or love?_ She questions.

_With love comes pain_, her innerself reasoned.

"Ino," Kin called as she moved her face closer to the blonde, "... You still there?"

"When did you arrive?" Ino asked as she stared at her older friend.

"It's this your hello to me?" Kin asked faking a frown.

"It's good to see you," Ino embraced her friend.

"Now this is the Ino I remembered," Kin laughed as she broke their embrace.  
"To answer your question," she continued, "... Came about 2 minutes ago and noticed you spacing out."

"Sorry," the blonde apologized embarrassed.

"Ino has met the blonde boy," Kabuto informed.

"Oh..." Kin looked at Ino who wore a stressed smile then faced the speaker once more, "... He hurt her?"

"He told her he loves her," Shino spoke up as he stood.

"Hm..." she breathed out tapping the bottom of her chin.

"Beautiful," Sai stood beside her, "... You really believe it?"

"That he loves me?" she asked for clarity and when the raven haired male nodded, she smiled, "... I do."

Shikamaru wasn't necessarily happy that their friends were getting a bit pestering for information, but then again he knew they cared deeply for his best friend.

"What do you think Nara?" Kin asked curiously.

"I think," the genius looked to his blonde friend, "... It's up to Ino to figure out."

Everyone stared in a small understanding, yet everyone wasn't convinced.

"So Naruto loves you," the two bunned female stated, "... And the other girl?"

"I think so..." Ino tried to sound confident, but it didn't work and she felt insecurity setting in.

"He isn't that handsome to be playing with two girl!" her 'sister' spoke up beyond angry.

"Calm down Tenten," Hinata tried to say soothingly hoping her friend would do as she says.

"Kabuto," Sai called out, "... Did you not say you have a feeling?"

"What about?" Ino questioned.

"You really want to know Blondie?" the silver haired male asked in a serious tone.

Back to blondie huh... Ino thought to herself as she nodded to him.

"When you left 6 months ago," he started as he gave off a deep sigh, "... There was a problem."

"Problem?" Shikamaru asked laced with concern.

"Yes," Kabuto nodded as he pondered on what to say next, "... Karin..." he paused to observe their faces, "... She committed suicide."

Ino gasped loudly. Her hands automatically reached for her lips to cover her mouth. Being in shock wasn't half of what was going through her mind. So many questions and what ifs were running through her head like marathons.

"H... How?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know quite much about it," the silver haired male admitted, "... But that was just the beginning."

"What do you mean?" Sai asked confused.

"She wrote a suicide letter," Kabuto started a bit unsure how to finish, "... It says something about finishing what she started..." he looked at the blonde who held wide blue eyes at the moment, "... Be careful."

The only thing she could do was nod as the thought of her once role model committing suicide.

"You being back may not be a good thing," Shino stated looking over at the blonde.

"You trying to tell me something Shino?" Ino glared at him with a pout forming on her lips.

She crossed her arms defiantly causing the one in question to stare mildly. She easily lifted one eye brow as if taunting him to continue.

"You may be in danger," was all that left his lips after failed attempts at an argument by Ino.

She stared at him for a few more times before a smile reached her lips.

"Thanks," she answered knowing his concern.

"You won't be here long," Shikamaru stated looking at his friend before facing the group, "... She's leaving within another 4 days."

"4 days is a lot," Kin said, "... So let's make the best of it," she smiled toward Ino, "... Where'd you wanna go?"

The blonde's smile grew wider as if she was grinning.

_I know exactly where I want to go_, she told herself as she started to giggle from the excitement.

* * *

**Author's Corner:**

Hello again, I know it isn't as fast as I could upload, but I am still trying to get into the hang of things and multi-tasking. I would like to point out a wonderful friend named 1upHero who still takes the time to review. I am so appreciative and happy that I have someone so thoughtful as a friend. I also, would like to say that the chapters would get a bit interesting with all the dialogues coming.

_Questions:_

1. What would Ino like to do with her friends?

2. What do you think happened to Karin? Was she really dead?

3. Will Kimi acutally help Naruto with his relationship?

_Answers:_

Congrats **1upHero**! I think you are getting used to me and my questions. You always seem to know what is up my sleeves, lol. Thank you so much for answering and you will (or had) find out soon!

Thanks again for everything!

Love, Kiwi


	5. Questions and Fun

**Naruto and Ino: Key to My Heart**

_Summary: Like magnets, no matter how far they were, they would always be pulled back to one another._

* * *

"Stop it already," he told him bluntly.

"Nope," the one spoken too retorted just as blatant.

"Why?" the one with blonde hair asked confused and sullen.

"Because," the brunette spoke, "... There is something going on that your not telling me," he stated earning a glare, "... My best friend is hiding something and I do not think it is healthy for our relationship."

"What are you talking about," the blonde jumped up slamming his palm against the wood.

"Eh Naruto," the brunette said lazily, "... Is it the time of the month?"

"Huh?" Naruto's eyes were wide as if in shock, but his dipped eyebrows and scowl upon his lips meant he was angry.

"Look, I'm serious," the brunette admitted, "... You're acting funny and you won't tell me why."

"Kiba," Naruto breathed out, "... I'm fine, nothing is wrong, I'm just a little..." he looked at his friend before looking away as he sat down, "... Sad..."

_Sad_, Kiba thought as he watched the look upon his best friends face.

_Something isn't right here_, Kiba told himself stubbornly, _I will find out why_.

* * *

He didn't like this. He wanted to leave. He should've said no. His head was spinning and his stomach was making moves that he didn't approve of. It was hard to even breathe because the tickle of blonde strands would touch his face aiming its tails under his nose. He thanked the shades on his face for hiding the cringing of his pretty eyes.

"That was so fun!" she exclaimed as she continued to the exit.  
He followed, only more slowly as the dizziness started to hit his head.

She stopped not feeling him behind her.

He stumbled, landing against her thin back.

"Shino?" she questioned softly as she turned her head slightly to look over her shoulder.

"I'm ok," he spoke softly as he pushed himself gently off her.

"You sure?" she questioned concern for his well being as she faced him.

"Ino," a voice called out followed by a group.

"Hey guys," she waved turning slightly.

"Shino, you alright?" Sai asked noticing the quiet man holding his head.

"After awhile," he estimated as he stood tall.

"Thank you Shino," Ino embraced him before shortly parting.

He nodded in return as the dizziness accompanied.

"It is nice of you to have gone on with Ino," Hinata acknowledged with a smile.

"Yeah," Tenten agreed, "... With you being afraid of heights and all..."

"Don't pick on poor Shino here," Kin reprimanded, "... Ino," she faced the blonde who was living the happiest time of her life, "... It's getting late and the place is closing soon."

"No..." Ino said disheartened as the sun depleted.

"Yamanaka," Kabuto rephrased, "Ino... I'm the only one who didn't do anything with you today," he said a bit left out.

"Let's hurry then!" she exclaimed happily grabbing the silver haired male's hand, "... I saved the best for last!"

"Shikamaru," Kin called out as she watched the two run off, "... Was she talking 'bout the ride or the guy?"

Shikamaru smirked.

Today he knew was something his best friend wanted to do since she was little. He couldn't help seeing that glimmer shining in her eyes like she had before. He knew his friends we're enjoying themselves and they were willing to do what she wants. He couldn't be more proud.

As he felt the impatient of the woman beside him, his smirk turned into a smile as he side glanced at her. She was going to question his intelligence, but at this moment, everything seemed so well as if nothing could go wrong. He felt the rumbling of laughter wanting to escape his lips, but he told himself he better speak before his friend grow angry.

"I don't know."

* * *

Neji sat on his seat pillow attempting to meditate. He wanted to empty his brain, but today was a bit harder than normal. He tried to block his thoughts and clear his mind, but it seemed today was much harder to do. He took in a deep breath, but his cousin's voice kept cutting through and he surrendered.

He opened his pale eyes and peered across from him to see trees and more trees. He let himself slouch as he thought about his talk with Hinata.

_"Who is it?" she asked._

_"It's me, we need to talk," he stood behind the door and heard shuffling._

_"Is there something wrong?" she asked innocently stepping aside for him to enter._

_"Ino met Naruto, am I right?" he spoke softly as he walked a few steps in._

_"Yeah," she breathed out closing the door._

_They stared at each other for a few seconds before his thoughts of his happy friend ran across his mind._

_"He was happy to see her," he gossiped._

_"She was too," Hinata added as she took a seat on her bed._

_"Are you still angry?" Neji asked quite interested in the answer._

_"Yes," she confessed, "... He cannot just walk back into her life like nothing occured," she explained, "... I trusted Naruto to not hurt her but he did, I cannot forget that," she looked at her cousin in a serious manner that meant she was truthful._

_"I understand Hinata," he nodded, "... But the miscommunication about the letters may be discussed between them," he reasoned, "... And that may be why they were happy."_

_"Yes," Hinata nodded, "... Could be so, but I'm not sure that I can trust him again," she admitted looking at the photo frame on the wall._

_"Hinata," he started unsure of where he should go with it._

_"Neji," she stood, "... I'll be meeting with her as well as the rest of my friends," she smiled, "... I'll ask her then."_

_"Please do," he nodded, "... I wish for my friend to be happy."_

_"As do I," she spoke._

Neji really isn't used to being anxious and nervous, but his feelings for his friend was real and he only wishes for the best, after all, they've been friends for so long.  
He exhaled another long breath. He decided he should head to his room, though he'd wish to call his friend. He got up and walked along the hallways and pass doors, but stopped his next step hearing his name called.

"Phone," the elderly man said as he faced him.

"Thank you," he bowed slightly and headed to where the phone jacket was placed. He reached for the yellowish tanned phone and placed it to his delicate ears.

"Hello," he stated in a monotone.

"Neji," he heard from the other line from a stressed voice, he could tell this was supposed to be a whisper, "... Something is wrong."

"What do you mean?" he questioned the caller.

"He said he's sad," the voice stressed the last word.

"Sad," Neji thought, "... Why?"

"I don't know but... He's coming gotta go!"

And then the conversation was over. Neji hung up the phone and place it back before closing his eyes in thoughts. He knew Kiba was the caller and most likely he knew Kiba was talking about Naruto. He shook his head softly and was about to head to his room to process this new information until another voice called his name. This he didn't need to turn around to find out who it was because he can tell from her soft voice that it was his cousin.

* * *

Kimi smiled such a sad smile that was so oblivious to everyone. She walked like she was the most confident woman in the world, but her confidence was her insecurities riding high. What was worst was the way he never noticed.

"So you finally realized the truth, eh?" a voice cut through her mind.

She turned to see a face she hated seeing. The undeniable smirk and smug look as if he knew everything in the world. She felt herself fist and relax to calm her angry self. She turned away, dark hair flipping as she did, and walked away not caring what this man had to say anymore because it wasn't him who she wants or need.

* * *

Naruto sat still unsure of how he was supposed to feel. He never like the attention of everyone watching his every move, unless it was a certain beautiful blonde. He almost smiled, but it was lost in the face of his friends.

"It must be personal," the pale eyed male voiced.

"But we're your friends," the one in green announced.

"Could it be his family?" the red head asked.

"Naruto," the brunette spoke up, "... We don't want you sad," he admitted looking straight into his blue eyes, "... It's the day isn't it…?"

Naruto sat uncomfortably on the chair where he was being the source of the questions and remarks. He closed his deep blue eyes and gave off a deep sigh. He had a feeling that it will come to this with his insistent best friend.

"Yeah," he breathed out as he opened his eyes.

His friends all had genuinely sadden faces. They knew what this 'day' was and couldn't help but feel empathy for the guy.

"It'll be okay," Kiba reassured, "... We're here for ya buddy, no matter what."

**

* * *

**

Author's Note

Alright, I am so glad I was able to upload before the new month, which is going to be hectic. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far.

Questions:

1. What is the day that makes Naruto sad? Any ideas?

2. What will Hinata find out and will she tell Neji?

Thank you to ! Thank you so much for the sweet comment. I am happy to be back and have contact with everyone again. Thanks again for reviewing!

Love,

Kiwi


	6. Falling Again

**Naruto and Ino: Key to My Heart**

_Summary: Like magnets, no matter how far they were, they would always be pulled back to one another._

(**Author's Note: **I apologize for the long wait, I will not be writing any notes at the end or questions, hope that is alright )

* * *

Something was itching the back of her throat as if urging her to speak, but she bit her tongue. The look, the stupid look he gives her makes the inside of her blood boil. Why? She knew about the two, but how can she not be jealous? He loves her; he's always there for her; he would sacrifice himself for her and she hates it. Hate it to the fact that just looking at the two of them makes her green with envy.  
The smile he so rarely gives her was so easily given to the blonde beauty; the insecurities were taking over every little part of her being and she wanted to lash out with anger, but it would be the worst move she'd ever make.

"Temari," the blonde beauty called out with that awfully sweet smile.

"Hi," she answered biting back the anger.

"How long did you wait?" she asked innocently and something in the dirty blonde's mind twist a wheel.

"Just got here," she lied knowing that she'd been watching the two.

"Oh," the smile from the blonde was aimed at her once again.

"We should be going," the male who continue to be her entire world spoke.

"Ok," the blonde beauty nodded, "... You ready?" her eyes were on hers now.

"Yeah," was the only thing she could say before they walked off.

_Why won't he talk to me like he does her? Why does he give all his time to her? Why must I always question everything? Why?_ She thought as she continued her steps to there destination.

* * *

"I have good news," the brunette with long hair spoke with a small smile.

"What kind of news?" the raven headed bowl cut asked.

"About Ino," he leaned back against his chair smiling with a knowing knowledge.

"Ino?" the blonde perked up.  
"By the look of your smile," the red head pointed out, "... Must be good."

"It is," the pale eyed male smirked.

"What is it?" the blonde asked with unhidden excitement.

"Neji, what is it?" the best friend of the blonde asked with a hint of curiosity.

"I've heard from my cousin," Neji started, "... That Ino," he paused.

"You doing this on purpose," Gaara glared at his friend after waiting a few seconds.

"Of course," the smirk grew a bit wider.

"Neji, tell me what news you got about Ino," the blonde pleaded with a pout.

"Ok," Neji started, "... Do not make that face ever again," he shook his head from side to side in short lengths, "... Ino was happy to see you."

A blush stuck itself upon the blonde's cheeks. Knowing that the female who he loves was happy to see him, after all the miss-haps that occurred, caused a bubbly feeling in him. He had to look away as his heart continued to beat faster and faster. He just couldn't help himself for what he was feeling. Every part of him was reacting over just that and he wondered if a heart attack would happen if she said more.

"You look cute when you blush," he felt the breath against his ears. The blush grew brighter and he felt like he could pass out any minute. Naruto wasn't sure if it was all in his mind or was the closeness of her near him true. It took him every power to hold down his excitement as he looked over his shoulder slowly.

There she was. Bent over slightly to whisper in his ear stood the beautiful blonde he wanted and needed in his life. He almost fell over by such a captivating creature. He felt blessed to be in the presence of hers and wanted to grab a hold of her, but someone ruined his moment.

"Excuse me," the waiter apologized, "... How many?"

"Three," a male voice caught Naruto off guard, but only for a second.

"Ok," the waiter reached for some menus, "please come with me," and he walked away.

"Let's go," the male with him said as he and the dirty blonde haired woman followed the waiter.

"Wait Shika," the woman of his dreams called out, "... Gotta go," she smiled toward them noticing her friends not stopping for her and took off.

"Naruto," Kiba gritted out, "... Don't you dare follow her."

"Naruto, it isn't the right choice," Gaara tried to get it through the blonde's thick head.

"Naruto!" Kiba called out pulling his best friends arm, "... Stop!"

Naruto couldn't necessarily hear what they were saying, or didn't care. He wanted to follow Ino and talk to her like they did the other night. He missed it and he felt down right guilty for substituting his love.

_You were using Kimi then_, a voice in his head stated.

_N... No, I love her too,_ he stuttered.

_You just put yourself down with guilt_, the voice stated once again.

_I meant..._ he stopped unsure how his conscious got the best of him.

"Naruto," he heard someone say his name and he blinked a few times for his dry eyes to become moist again.

"Huh?" he voiced.

"Unbelievable," Kiba shook his head, "... She still got you hooked!"

* * *

Her dark hair was lightly blowing with the breeze. She intake an air of coolness letting it run down her throat. Her body was tense and she could feel her back aching with pain. She stood tall as she looked at the wooden targets in front of her. She huffed out a large breath and glared at the woods hatefully. If they were alive, they wouldve shrunk down with fear.

* * *

"My son," a tall male with silver hair walked through the door.

"Something wrong father?" the younger version asked concerned noticing his father's features.

"The woman," his father started, "... The one with the red hair that you knew..."

"Karin?" the young one asked.

"Yes," his father nodded, "Kabuto..." a sigh escaped as he reached out his hands to hold his son's shoulders, "... Her body was taken to the morgue 6 months ago..." his father paused trying to think of what would be best to say.

"What is the problem father?" Kabuto was afraid but he knew something was wrong if his father is hesitant like he is.

"It's missing," the seriousness in his eyes and voice threw the young male off.

"What do you mean?" Kabuto was a bit angry, a bit scared, and a bit confused.

"Her body," his father started and a chill ran down his spine, "... It..." a squeeze on both his shoulder were felt, "... it is gone."

* * *

"What?" a loud scream echoed near the small lake.

"What's wrong?" a bobbed head of blonde could be seen from afar.

"Y... You..." the female pointed a shaky finger accusingly, "... M... Marriage..."

"Seriously Naruto!" his best friend questioned, "... You're still young and... And getting married is like... Like..."

"Prison," the red head finished.

"Yeah!" Kiba nodded in agreement.

"I don't mind being imprisoned with her," Naruto breathed out with a smile.

"You don't get it," Kiba tried again, "... She will own you and... And everything you do has to get approval from her first!"

"How is that bad?" the blonde questioned.

"You will have no life! That's why!" Kiba fling his arms dramatically to emphasis his point.

"I think it's a great thing!" the one in green spoke up, "Naruto is only officially admitting his youthful love to the lovely Ino."

"I agree with Lee," the pale eyed male announced.

"Me too, it's sweet," Kiba's girlfriend smiled dreamingly with both hands clasped toward her chest.

"You gotta be kidding!" Kiba yelled flabbergasted.

"What's so bad!" his girlfriend retorted.

"Life as you know it will be over!" he barked back.

"Life will be better because you're with the one you love!" she yelled.

"But you can just be together and not be married with someone you love!" he screamed.

"Stop," Kimi called out before the debate continues, "... Naruto," she looked at him and almost melted in those damn gorgeous eyes, "... Are... Are you serious about this?" she saw him nod with a pleasant smile, "... What if she declines?"

The smile faded into a frown. Naruto knew someone was going to bring it up and though he went through it a few times, he couldn't find anything that would make her say no, or truthfully he wouldn't. He could still feel her breath tickling his insides and her natural smell seeping into his nose wherever he goes.

"Wipe that smirk off your face already," Kiba looked and felt disgusted.

"Kiba," Neji spoke up, "... Shouldn't you be happy for him?"

"No," he didn't hesitate, "... not when he's throwing his life away for a woman," Kiba huffed with his arms crossed, "... Especially a woman like Ino."


	7. Mysteries Begun to Cloud

**Naruto and Ino: Key to My Heart**

_Summary: Like magnets, no matter how far they were, they would always be pulled back to one another._

* * *

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru was shocked beyond words.

_This can't be happening! How? Why? Could it be that she was never dead?_He thought as he tried to listen to his friend.

"Her body is gone and my father has no idea where or why someone took it," Kabuto announced a bit aggravated.

"That's so strange," Tenten spoke up, "... She was in the morgue so we know she's dead so she couldn't be the one to just wake up and walk out of there with no one knowing."

Everyone was quiet for a few seconds taking in the new perspective.

"Must be someone who works there," Shino stated looking toward the male with silver hair.

"Possibly," he answered.

"How many times do they check the bodies?" Kin asked interested.

"My father told me every 6 months," Kabuto informed.

"Then she could walk away the day of..." Hinata spoke up but it died down.

"She was checked and pronounced dead," Kabuto stated from his knowledged.

"So..." a meek voice cut through everyone's thought, "... So..." the blonde beauty was shaking where she sat, "... She could be... She..." she was stuttering now and her eyes were wide with fear, "... She could be..."

"Ino," Shikamaru held the shaking blonde in his arms and assured her that everything would be ok in order to comfort her as much as he could.

"Ino," Hinata breathed out concerned as she watch her friend, the confident and passionate one, melt into a puddle of fear.

* * *

She smirked at the beauty she saw. The hard work they had put in was finally accomplished and there was nothing to stand in their way. A sly smile crossed her face as she saw the reflection of light bouncing off the cold steel.

She was going to love this and love it even more when it drips with blood. The oozing of the deliciously red liquid dripping from its cold points and hitting the cemented floors, yes she was loving it and she would definitely fulfill her fantasy to reality in blood, lots of it.

* * *

Kiba was never the type to shut up and not speak his mind. He was not known to be rational nor helpless. He was the type to be blunt and terribly honest with his boyish charms on the side.

So why was he so quiet now? Why is he not speaking out like he was minutes ago?

Yes maybe Kiba was too honest with his choice of words sometimes and yes maybe he acts before he thought things through, but it doesn't mean he has no heart. His friend, his best friend, wants to wed a woman who he met and actually spoken to a year ago and haven't seen in the last 6 months but that one day only. He questions his blonde friend's motive and his stupidity, but he couldn't help feeling happy, excited, angry, and terrified.

This was his friend who he has known since childhood, a friend who was downright one of the top on his list of special people. He wants the best for his best pal and he was going to go down every avenue to question this woman who has captivated his best friend's heart.

* * *

He felt sick. There was just that something was itching the inside of his stomach tickling itself up to his throat. He covered his mouth to hold in the acidic mixture of food. His eyes shift to the restroom where his legs took off. His body bent over the machine that will take the foul smell of what needs to come out away.

He lay on the floor where the coldness of the tile against his forehead was very much welcomed. What was wrong with him? Was it something he ate? He felt alright and healthy, at least before the 10 minutes of gagging.

His lids felt heavy and his body continued to sweat little beads all over his body. He could smell his disgusting breath, but he couldn't get up. He knew something was wrong, but he couldn't move anymore as his body went limp along with his lids.

* * *

"Daddy," a voice called out softly into the silent room. A frightened face etched into her features as she walked into the dark room. Soft steps could be heard on the wooden floorboards.

"Daddy...?" her soft pink lips emitted as confusion swirled into her emotions. She walked through the temporary living room toward where her father was currently sleeping. The door creaked open as she poked her head through to find no one on the bed. She could tell that the bed was used from the sheets flung to one side and the creases on the sheets. A chill ran down her body causing a slight shiver of her form.

Where was her father? What happened? Was he alright? She questioned hoping and praying that whoever was watching over her would protect those dearest to her. She turned around and headed toward the kitchen hoping that her father just fell asleep while standing, or maybe on the floor looking for his spoon. Her blue eyes twinkled as they started to water. She held in the whimper of fear as she turned the corner and around the counter tops.

To her relief and her spiked anxiousness, her father was not there. She could feel the sadness building up and the undeniable fear reaching her stomach rummaging her tonsils. She knew her father only returned because of her so she felt like it was her fault. If she didn't return, would any of this happen? Would her father be missing? Would threats be made once again? All these terrible fears are overwhelming her and she started to shake uncontrollably until a hand touched her in a comforting gentle manner.

* * *

That damn shake of hers was not something she does often and it unnerved him. He touched her gently upon her shoulder as a comforting gesture, but she may have thought it differently because she flinched.

"Ino, it's alright," he spoke gently as he took a step closer, "... He'll be okay."

"Sh... Shika...?" she almost questioned with those big eyes of hers.

"It's alright Ino," he tried again and within a split second he was being held tight with sobs and tears against his chest.

"It's alright," he whispered as he held her. Though he repeated those words to her, he was worried and logically knowing that what he was telling her may be wrong.

* * *

Lee knew something was wrong. He always has a feeling and this kind was no good at all. All he needed to do was look at her to see it, whether she hid it or not. Though many thought of him as weird and possibly a freak or possibly oblivious, he just accepted himself the way he was with his flaws and all.

"There is something wrong," he crossed his arms and looked at her seriously, "... Talking about it may help you."

"No," she said with no hesitation, "... You wouldn't understand..."

"What makes you think I wouldn't?" he questioned a bit angry.

She stared at him confused and a bit startled. She didn't know what had gotten into him. Why was he all of a sudden assuming things? Why was he acting so serious?

"It's nothing," she started and was going to continue when he stopped her.

"Look," he stated seriously, "... If anything is going to happen," he stared at her intently, "... Forgiveness is hard to give."

She looked at him blankly for a few moments before a small nod was all she could do. Who was this man before her? Where was the Lee she knew?

"If it involves someone we know," he said turning his back on her, "... Make sure your intentions are the right one," and then he walked off.

Lee wasn't going to let his gut feelings be hidden anymore. Ever since Gaara announced that his cousin was coming, a prickling in the inside of his body vibrated every nerve, but he left it alone until now.

_Whatever she is planning_, he thought determinedly, _will not go through_.

* * *

A light, a bright shining light was what he saw. Was he dead? Was this a dream? Where was he? He blinked a few times looking around him to see anything at all.

"So you're awake?" a voice, female he assumed, spoke out.

"Who... Are you?" he said it raspy from the dryness in his throat.

"Ah... You don't need to know who I am Mr. Yamanaka," she said grinning, "... You're not the one I'm after."

"Then why am I here?" he asked a bit confused, angry, worried, and exhausted.

"You'll find out in due time," she said before she laughed a sinister laugh making Inoichi shiver from where he was.

* * *

Kiba was frustrated, okay, maybe he was beyond angry. He was trying to do some thinking but his thoughts would not even stop for his mind to breath.  
A sigh fell from his lips as his eyes scrunch together feeling the pain throbbing against his right forehead.

* * *

He was trying to find a way to figure this mess out, but the pairs of eyes were glued to him and it made him agitated. Why were they all there and why do they look so angry?

Neji didn't know if this was a good idea, or even a smart one. The blonde boy somehow convinced him to join in ring shopping. He rejected him at first saying that his friend would be better off bringing another friend, possibly a female. The look upon the blues of his friends eyes were pleading and for some reason, without his initial knowledge, he gave in.

So here he stood watching the blonde male chatting away with the salesman on what type of rings we're appropriate and the costs. Neji shook his brunette hair softly contemplating to himself if he should say anything to Hinata about this, or possibly have her surprise with Yamanaka Ino?

He gave off a sigh and crossed his arms above his chest knowing that today was going to be a long, long day.


	8. Interrogation

**Naruto and Ino: Key to My Heart**

_Summary: Like magnets, no matter how far they were, they would always be pulled back to one another._

* * *

"What do you want?" he heard him bark.

Kiba, with his shoulders forward, glared at the man before him. He took in a deep breath and thought to himself the problem he was in. He could tell his timing was bad, actually it was always wrong.  
He wasn't sure why there were so many questions pointed at him when originally he was the one who wanted to do the asking.

"What do you want!" the man before him demanded again.

"Just to get some things straight!" Kiba shouted back.

"What exactly are you talking about!"

"It doesn't involve you!"

"Who does it involve then!"

He huffed and crossed his arms as he glared hard at the man before him. He turned to eye the blonde he was originally coming for and for some strange reason, a feeling of remorse took over him. Her eyes, they are different aren't they?  
They look scared... He thought to himself.

"Your not talking to her," the man once again spoke up.

"Shika..." the blonde princess reached out a hand as if to calm the man, "... It's... It's alright..." she tried to give off a smile toward him and he almost regret coming, almost, "... Go ahead Kiba," she ushered, "... Is there something wrong?"

It was cute, he thought, she being so oblivious and innocent and all. He took a deep breath going over what he was going to ask and how this was going to pan out.

"No interruptions," he stated with the utmost position, "... The only ones talking is me and you."

"Wait a minute," the female in buns interupted.

"Tenten," the blonde spoke softly turning to face her, "... Please," she then turned back to face him, "... It must be important, please continue Kiba."

He nodded and started his first of many questions.

"Do you..."

* * *

"... Love her?"

"Of course!" he exclaimed with no hesitation.

"Are you positive you want to do this?" his friend asked with concern.

Naruto stared and stared. Of course he was sure about this! He wanted to do this all his life and have a family with the blonde beauty, so why are they questioning him?

"Naruto," his female friend started, "... I think it's a bit fast..."

"Yes," the redhead add, "... Things aren't going to be the same again."

"Look," Naruto started with an exasperated sigh, "... I know you guys are worried about me, I get it," his face held confusion and concern, "... But I thought you guys would be happy for me."

"Yeah... We are but..."

* * *

"... Things are a bit complicated..."

"Are you telling me that you are unsure about your feelings?" he asked a bit angrily.

"Sorry Kiba," she apologized, "... That's not what I meant," she breathed in deep, "... I do love him," she smiled, "... There's just something about him that..."

* * *

"... Makes me want to give up my life for her," he admitted.

"Really?" the female gasped in shock and awe.

"Yeah..." a genuine smile along with a sigh came from the blonde male.

"Yosh!" the green suited man yelled, "... This is wonderful!" he ran beside Naruto wrapping an arm around his shoulder, "... This will be a momentous occaision! My dear friend wishes to marry!"

"Where's Kiba?" the blonde asked noticing his best pal wasn't around.

Silence held everyone in place before a small voice spoke up.

"With Yamanaka..."

* * *

"Ino," Kiba started, "... What are you saying?"

"That," she paused to aim a smile his way, "... My emotions are with my father right now."

"Why?" he was confused, "... I mean, I understand you loving your father, but how is Naruto involved?"

"Well..." she started, "... About 6 months ago..."

* * *

"... Now I finally see her again," he ranted on, "what kind of best friend is he? Seeing my girlfriend behind my back, that's just, that's just...! Ugh!" he fisted his hands, "... When I see him I am going to pummel his face and..." the rest were mumbles in their ears, but they knew it wasn't good.

"He said he just wanted to talk to her," Neji backed up.

"Probably about running away together and leaving me high and dry," Naruto huffed.

"Or about her feelings about marriage," Neji said knowledgbly.

"Feelings for each other is more like it!" Naruto gritted out.

"Naruto," Kimi started, "... If you truly love her, you wouldn't be thinking like this..."

"I know, but..."

* * *

"... I'm sorry," the brunette apologised.

"It's ok..." Ino assured.

"So now... Your father is missing..." he paraphrased, "... Did you tell the police?"

"Well..." she started hesitant as she looked up to her best friend, "... Not yet..."

"Not yet? Why are you waiting?" he asked confused.

"Well its because..."

* * *

"I'm afraid," he admitted.

"Wow," Gaara said with a smirk, "... Honest aren't you?"

"Shut up!" the female called out, "... I think its good that your honest Naruto," she said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Kimi Chan," he smiled.

"Yeah..." she answered with a sad smile seeing the man before her openly confess his love.

"Naruto," Neji spoke, "... Maybe we should talk to her first before you pop the question."

"Why?" the blonde stared dumbly, "... Um ready now!"

"Think it over," the red head stated.

"But I..."

* * *

"... Understand," Kiba nodded feeling a painful cringing in his stomach.

"Thank you Kiba," she smiled openly and he immediately felt guilty.

"So..." he stuttered, "... What now?"

He wanted to ask all the questions he had planned, but he couldn't find himself to do so. Here was the woman his best friend was in love with who looks so fragile and innocent. He understood what and possibly why this strange thing was happening, but he couldn't understand why it was against the female with golden hair. She, he could tell, was trying her best to hold her ground and he has to admit that he was definitely amazed by her strength.

"Finding my father," he heard her say and he realize something. He finally understood why his blonde friend was in love with Ino. It wasn't just that she was beautiful, it wasn't that she could suck you into a whirlpool and you would enjoy every twists and every turn. He knows now what and why his best friend loves her and a piece of him felt guilty, either for not trusting Naruto's feelings or not seeing it first.

* * *

It hurts, she told herself sqinching her eyes.  
She could feel pain where her torso was and her arms had liquid it seems. She tried to see what was happening, but all she saw was darkness. She doesn't remember what really happened, all she knew was that she was heading to her father's business.

"Are you awake?" she heard a whisper and she knew immediately who it was.

"Yamanaka san?" she whispered back confused.

"Hinata..." it was almost a disappointed sound, "... They got you too..."

"What do you mean Yamanaka san?" she was afraid. A shiver was running up and down her spine and she was unable to calm it down, what was worse was what she heard.

"Two down," a male voice spoke out in the darkness of the room.

"Many more to go," a female voice finished and Hinata knew that this was bad, terribly bad.

* * *

Temari watched the contour of lines creased on his face. She knew immediately something was wrong, but she didn't want to say anything in fear that he would avoid her. She looked away concerned and wanting to hold him in her arms, but she was already to late.

"Shika..." she heard the pretty blonde's voice emitted into the coldness of the room.

"Hm..." was the genius response.

"Sorry," she apologised softly letting him go, "... Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad," he spit out causing the best friend to pout sadly and the girlfriend to look on curiously.

"Temari," the blonde called to her, "... Tell him I'm sorry..."

Said person was going to speak, but the male in the room already spoke up.

"Ino," his voice sounded stern, "... Why did you do it?"

"Because..." Ino whispered in an almost guilty tone.

"What happened?" Temari voiced curiousity taking over her pride.

"Because what?" Shikamaru barked causing the blonde in question to look away.

A few minutes passed before the tension in the room was burning up. She noticed his fists we're clenched and her head was lowered. Temari knew something wrong had to happen for something like this to occur. She never thought she would see the day that the two best friends would be angry with one another or have an argument.

"Tell me!" he barked again and she could see it in the blonde's face that she was strained.

"Tell me," she heard him paused and what she heard next made her mouth drop, "... Why did you kiss Kiba!"


	9. And so It Begins

**Naruto and Ino: Key to My Heart**

_Summary: Like magnets, no matter how far they were, they would always be pulled back to one another._

* * *

Sakura stood at the door of the Uchiha's. Her bubble gum hair blew gently with a soft wind grazing its cold fingers against her skin. She took in a breath of fresh air and knocked the door a few taps at once.  
Nothing.  
She repeated herself, but a bit louder.  
Still nothing.  
She was worried now and knocked harder. She was confused, angry and worried as she wondered what had happened to the raven haired male, but everything was clear when someone opened the door.

* * *

"Neji!" the voice boomed angrily as footsteps echoed the narrow hallway.

The one named stood up quickly and opened his door, only to find the speaker of the voice before him.

"Hi..." before the formal greeting was said, the eldest spoke out.

"Where is my daughter!" he screamed.

"She informed me that you asked for her," the youngest replied.

"I did no such thing," he replied scowl and anger written all over his face, "... I know something is wrong here," he openly stated, "... Locate her immediately!"

"Yes Hahashi-Sama," Neji replied with a bow confused and shocked.

* * *

He felt cold. It wasn't your typical shivers and shakes; this was like ice against your skin causing you to cringe uncontrollably. It's like itching to pull the ice away knowing that your skin will follow.

He shook again feeling a sense of eerie wrapping around his body. He stopped his thoughts all of a sudden, blinking until realization hits him smack on his bare skin: he was naked. He moved his head to stare below himself to realise the nightmare of being naked in front of a classroom, except this was no classroom.

"So you're awake," a female voice chided, "... Good..."

"Are you not going to ask me any questions?" she looked a bit confused, "No 'why am I here?' Or 'what do you want?'"

He didn't dare say a word as he glared at the female before him. She tilted her head as if to consider whatever she was planning to do. He breathed slow telling himself to be prepared of anything and he was right to be so intuitive because she smirked and it could only mean one thing: trouble.

* * *

Gaara watched not quite sure of what to do. Usually he would step in the first moment the argument started, but this time he stood back. His blonde friend was attacking his brunette haired friend and he didn't know what to do. They were best friends and fights may ensue, but not to this point.

"Naruto!" he heard the brunette on the ground called out, "... Stop!"

The blonde didn't listen as he continued to attack by throwing punches at the face of his former best friend. Gaara then noticed Kiba having enough when he pushed Naruto off him to stand.

"Let me explain myself god dammit!" he screamed angrily.

The scream died early as the blonde lung forward once more with fury in his mind and anger upon his heart. He didn't care how he looked or even how he was handling this, but he felt betrayal harming him from all angles of his life.  
Why? Why would his bestfriend who he trusts with his life do this to him? Why would he lie to his face? Why would he even go talk to his beloved blonde? Was it to steer her toward his arms instead? He was confused, hurt, angry, and in pain and there was nothing that was going to stop him from the obsessed fiery monster he has become.

* * *

"Tenten," he stated, "... Is Hinata with you?"

It was silence and he was confused because he knew someone was at the other end because he could hear breathing.

"Tenten," he started again, "... Are you there?"

Nothing again.

"Answer me," he was getting irritated.

A laugh caused him to stare confused. The voice did not sound like the voice of the woman with buns.

"Who is this?" he questioned into the telephone curiously.

"Neji," the voice said with coolness, "... Your cousin is here."

Neji felt his breath hitched as he stood up automatically.

"She isn't well," he could see a smile upon her lips as she said it a bit to happily causing him to grit irritated.

"What do you mean?" he tried to calm his anger down.

"I mean this," she said into the speaker and there was a moment of silence before he heard something that restricted his heart making his eyes widen in fear.

He could hear her screaming from afar but he knew it was his cousin. His hands we're closed into fists as he was ready to attack.

"Neji," the new voice returned to the speaker, "... Quite an earful, isn't it?" a chilling laugh entered his ears causing the canal to freeze, "... Our location..." he heard loud and clear where she was, but how could he believe it when she could trap him too, "... You should hurry, she is bleeding quite a lot," and then there was that terrible sound of clicks and then a deadly tone that told you its the end of conversation, so Neji didn't didn't bother to hung up because he was going to save his cousin, prepared or not.

* * *

He tried to calm himself, he really did. It was just the thought of her tore at his insides. She had those eyes, so majestically beautiful, yet they were held with fear when they were aimed at him that moment.  
He shouldn't have done it and it angered him so. He felt stupid, no, disgraceful for doing such a stupid act to not just anybody, but to his best friend. He gritted his teeth trying to push back the resentment and regret as he pulled out a cigarette.  
Lighting it up, he felt a sense of calmness entering the mix of confusion and anger. He blew out the polluting air as he gave out a breath. Her father would kill him, maybe even butcher him alive.  
"It's okay," he heard his girlfriend's voice.  
"It's not," he took in the blunt and blew.  
"You should speak to her," she said comfortingly as she walked closer to him.  
"I can't," he started as he looked down ashamed, "... Not after what I did."  
"It..."

* * *

"... It was an accident," his girlfriend tried.  
"Right?" she asked unsure as she noticed the guilt crossing his face.  
"I'm sorry," he apologised grabbing her hands, "... I guess it just happened," he continued quickly, "... But I love you and I never wanted to hurt you again," he looked into her eyes, "... I want us to be together because I know you love me and I always love you."  
"Kiba," she started to cry and he hated it.  
He knew he was the cause of such pain. It was always his fault and he wondered if he was destined to live this life alone since he always makes mistake when it comes to women. He squeezed her hands knowing that she wanted to hit him and possibly run away like she did before, but he didn't want her to run away, not anymore.  
"I..." she started, but he stopped her.  
"Please," he placed his head against hers where they saw nothing, but the depths of their eyes, "... I promise I won't kiss anyone beside you, I promise to take you with me everywhere I go," he paused, "... Maybe not the bathroom... Unless you want to join me..." he smiled slightly, "... I love you, please take me back."  
It was silent as he closed his eyes. His heart was beating so fast that everything was swirling in his mind and he felt like he was going to puke. Nothing but the sound of their breathing entered his ears and he wondered if he was going to survive this terrible scenario.  
"Kiba," she spoke tenderly and he opened his eyes to look at her.  
If he could read her eyes, he would know what she was going to say. If he could read her mind, he would feel a whole lot better than what he was feeling now, and if he loved her more, maybe he wouldn't feel this pain.

* * *

"I don't understand," she questioned, "... Why are you doing this!"

"My my, you are such a talker aren't you?" the female laughed, "... The boy before spoke so little compared to you," she emited another laughter.

"Wha..." she was going to say but she felt something sharp touching the skin of her left arm.

"Listen to me woman," the female smirked, "... Those who are close to her will die," and with that she laughed and walked away.

She was frightened, absolutely terrified. Who the heck is this woman and what the hell does she want? She was so confused and in denial that such a thing was taking place.

"Tenten..." a weak voice spoke up causing the brown eyed female to look toward the voice.

"Hinata?" she asked as she seek the dark haired woman only to be shocked.

There she was hanging limply as the chains held her up against the wall. Blood, dried and fresh was running down both her arms making the bunned hair woman shake uneasily.

"Hinata!"

* * *

"I need your help..." she spoke softly into the speaker.  
"I don't think it's a good idea," the voice said through the ear piece, "... I'm sorry..."  
"Oh..." was all she said as she let the silence enter their ears.  
"Can anyone else?" he asked concerned.  
"No..." she continued, "... I'm scared, something is going on..." she let the pause sink in as she blinked softly, "... Thank you," she smiled, "... For talking to me, I should go," she finalised and was about to hang up, but the voice on the other side interrupted her.  
"Ino," he said confident, yet worriedly, "... Stay where you are, I'm coming."

* * *

"How can this be!" Lee yelled confused.  
"Because it is," the blonde mumbled angrily.  
"This is your fault," the bowl haired male screamed pointing his finger at the raven haired woman.  
"Lee, you're pointing at Kimi," Gaara informed as he stared confused.  
"I did nothing!" she defend.  
"Since you got here things has been different!" the green suited male announced, "... Right after Ino left, you showed up! You were instantly connected to Naruto right off the bat trying to be his girlfriend when he told you time and time again that he already has one," he looked toward the blonde for a affirmation, "... Then the letters stopped," he glared at the woman, "... Didn't you try to stop Naruto from writing to her? So possibly you could've intercepted the letters from both parties before they were sent or received," he paused, "... Naruto announces that he wanted to wed Ino, now all of a sudden, Kiba had kissed her?" he looks dumbfounded, "... What's next? Someone goes missing!"

"That is exactly it!" a familiar voice called out.

"Neji," the blonde spoke.

"Hinata is missing!" Neji announces, "... I need help."

* * *

"How the hell did I get here," it was more of a statement than a question.  
"Don't know," the other commented.  
"You're that boy," the person recognised, "... Who took her first kiss."  
"Who are you?" the onyx eyed male asked.  
"Names Kabuto," he paused, "... Close friend of Yamanaka Ino."  
A short pause as the raven haired male gulped.  
"Uchiha Sasuke," he informed, "... It was an accident."  
"Yes," the silver haired male smirk, "... So I heard."  
"See you two getting along," a voice spoke up.  
"A woman," Kabuto observed, "... Wonderful..." he ended unenthused.  
"Such a predictable man you are Kabuto," she started, "... Slaving over paperworks."  
"That's why they call me a workaholic," he stated offering a smile.  
"How charming," she smirked, "... The handsome Sasuke," she paused to look him over, "... Dashing as always."  
"What do you want," the dashing man stated.  
"Your blood," she laughed as if it was a joke.  
"You a vampire?" Kabuto asked kindly.  
"You can say that," she smiled walking toward a different direction, "... Tell me," she paused, "... Is she worth killing?" she finished switching on a light to show bubble gum hair miced with blood.  
"Sakura," the raven haired male breathed out.  
"What is your purpose vampress?" the silver haired male asked calmly.  
"Your blonde friend," she started as she walked toward another direction, "... I want her to see how her friends suffer," she laughed, "... Feel their pain and make a sacrifice," she stopped, "... Someone will die," she smirked as she switched on all the lights to show the others she has taken, "... Will she show up in time? That is the question."


	10. The Truth Unfolds

**Naruto and Ino: Key to My Heart**

_Summary: Like magnets, no matter how far they were, they would always be pulled back to one another._

* * *

They were running for what seems like an ongoing, never-ending road. Sweat was trickling down their foreheads and it was getting hard to hold in any oxygen they inhaled. He knew they wouldn't be able to run anymore because of exhaustion, but they had to, _he_ needs to.  
After running around for hours and not grabbing a car, they arrived in front of a small store. He blinked as he felt the rush of muscles pushed to its limits.

"Is this it?" the one less exhausted asked.

He nodded as he pushed the front of the door tinkling a bell above their head.

* * *

"Ah... looks like we have visitors," the female laughed.

"Seems we do," the male nodded and was going to the front when he felt a pain against the back of his rib cage.

"My dear friend," she spoke softly, "... I do not need you anymore."

"But..." and before he could finish, she twisted the metal object scraping his spine and he knew it was over.

* * *

"What the hell is going on," an angry voice echoed into the room.

"Nara!" the elder's voice emitted, "... We must think logical."

"Yamanaka san," he started, "... Whoever is doing this to us, is trying to get back at Ino," he paused, "... Why?"

"Could it be someone she knew?" Tenten offered.

"Or someone who knew Karin?" Hinata added.

"That is possible," Kabuto started, "... My problem is not who this person is, but what is her reason for doing this? What is the cause?"

"I agree," Kin added, "... Besides, I have no idea how she got us!"

"Yeah," Temari started, "... All I remember was sitting with Shikamaru and then blank..."

"Somehow she knew where we all lived and what we were doing," Shikamaru said, "... I'm wondering if this torture place is somewhere she lives, possibly work at..."

He stopped as he heard loud footsteps coming closer and closer. Everyone held their breaths as the footsteps neared to a stop.

"Hinata?" a voice asked.

"Neji...?" Hinata started, "... Neji!"

"She's here!" he called out as someone looked for the lights.

Footsteps were running around as their voices spoke to one another and then it went quiet. Only one pair of footsteps was heard causing the hearts in the room to beat faster and faster. The lights, ironically bright, flashed on and all the victims could see were 4 male and 1 female lying on the floor with the culprit above them.

* * *

"Are you sure?" he questioned.

"Yes," she answered with a nod, "... Something is wrong! I know it!"

"I believe you, but..." he bit back his sentence unsure where to go with it.

"Look," she started, "... If you're not willing to help then don't!"

"Calm down will ya!" the male yelled, "... I want to help, but things are not going well!"

"What do you mean," she questioned with a huff.

"My girlfriend and I are over and my best friend hates my guts!" he screamed back angrily.

"Oh..." she whispered guiltily, "... Is it... Was it my fault?"

She didn't want to know the answer, but she already knew it too. She looked away from him feeling more alone.  
"So..." he started changing the subject, "... Shikamaru and Temari are missing?"

"Yeah..." she said softly sitting back down on the couch.

"Why do you think that?" he asked.

She took in a breath as she got back up toward the answering machine and pushed the play button.

"My my my, I finally found you dear Ino. It took me a long time tracking you and your father. Your closest friends, those who you have come to love are not who you think they are. Would you believe me when I say that I have everyone here with me? Even your best friend and his girlfriend. Do come and visit them before it's too late. I'll be waiting..."

And the message ended as it continued.

"How rude of me for not telling you where I am. The old flower shop where your family once own is where I am dear Ino, when will you stop by to visit?"

Then the beep played signifying the end of the messages. The silence was filled with confusion and realization.

"I know where the place is," she started.

"Let's go," he stood up.

"You should go home Kiba," she smiled, "... Your girl friend needs you."

"But Ino," he begins, "... Right now, you need me more and beside, I will not let you face this alone."

"But Kiba," she started but he interrupted.

"No buts!" he screamed frustrated as he grabbed her arms, "... Listen, you are scared and I am not willing to let you go into the freakin' mouth of the dragon alone! I am going to and you can't say no."

* * *

"Aw, isn't he so sweet," she laughed as she watched the television screen.

"Turn the stupid thing off!" he screamed.

"Ah," she turned to face him, "... Jealous aren't we?"

"What the hell is wrong with you!" the best friend screamed out.

"Shikamaru," she shook her head softly, "... Shall we show them what you did to their beloved princess?"

"What?" Inoichi called out, "... What is she talking about Nara!"

"Let's just watch," she smirked as she turned around to face the large television screen.

* * *

"Kiba," she pulled his arms softly to stop him.

"What is it Ino?" he asked worriedly as she avoided eye contact.

"If we don't come out alive," she whispered softly.

"Don't worry," he smiled toward her as he reached his arm out, "... We will get out of here alive," he placed both hand on her shoulders comfortingly, "... And whoever is doing this to you will be stopped, I promise."

"Thank you Kiba," she smiled and something in her told her she could believe him.

* * *

"Wow," she laughed, "... Isn't he a good boy?"

"You rigged everything!" Temari screamed out angrily, "... How the hell did you get in!"

"You make it sound like it was so hard," she smirked, "... Just a twist and I was in."

"What do you want with my daughter! Why are you spying on her friends!" Inoichi screamed out.

"Yamanaka san," she smiled, "... Just to show her the truth, that is all."

"Why are we here then," Tenten called out.

"Every one of you are witnesses," she turned away from them to the screen, "... The show is about to begin," she turned off the television once she saw what was coming, "... Be good little boys and girls, would you?" and with that she left them in the dark until they heard voices.

"It's so dark," Ino called out as they walked into the darkness.

"Ino!" they screamed, "... Run!"

"There here!" Kiba called out as he searched for the lights.

"Where are you?" she questioned as she walked further in.

"Leave Ino!" she heard her father, "Now!"

"But..." and before she could continue the lights flashed on and her eye widen with fear.

Chains and blood, metals and points; she was facing her friends and everyone she given a part of her heart to. She could see the fear in their eyes and it mirrored hers. She took a few steps back as she scanned the room and turned toward the side where Kiba was. What she saw was the man, but hanging on the arms of a woman.

"Dear Ino," she felt chills running up her spine, "... We meet at last."

She wanted to say something, anything, but she smelled something strange and it was causing her to have a headache and before she knew it, she was on the floor unconscious along with her friends who hung limping.

* * *

"Wake up," she heard someone sing, "... Wake up," she heard it again, "Dear Ino, your friends need you," her eyes opened slowly as she felt a headache coming, "... That's it," the voice egged on, "... Almost there," she blinked softly a few times seeing someone above her and realizing that this someone was the enemy.

"Ah uh uh," the female tsked noticing her victim was trying to free herself, "... No use in doing that."

She walked away revealing her friends and close people to her behind glass. Her victim looked on confused and angry as she tried to move.

"Those chains are tough aren't they?" she asked concerned, "... Why not save the energy?"

"What do you want Torri!" her victim screamed glaring at her angrily.

"You remembered?" she smiled, "... That's nice to know."

"What do you want?" she begged seeing the people she cared about trying their best to be heard, but no sound came through.

"I want you to see something," Torri announced moving the chair that Ino was chained down before turning on the television, "... Sai," she started as Ino looked at the screen to see her raven haired friend walking down the street, "... Nice fellow isn't he?" Torri continued, "... Let's see where he is going..."

Ino could tell from the screen that her friend was happy. She turned to see Sai only to see that he had a sullen look on his face. She gave him a questionable look before facing the screen. He entered a shop and shook hands with a couple that looks like the owners. Her friend then placed the bags that he was carrying on the counter. She then saw the woman looking into the bag and opening up a painting while the man paid the raven haired friend. He then walked away with the cash in his pockets.

"I don't understand," Ino said as she looked at the woman.

"Keep watching," she said almost motherly, "... It gets better."

So she complied knowing that if she didn't, her friends would be hurt. So as she continued to watch, she saw her friend again entering a different store with a bag in his hands like before. A man alone was there to greet him. The buyer opened up a painting and it was the same one as the painting from before. Ino was confused as she stared intently to see what exactly was going on. The same outcome occurred as the man paid her friend and he took off.

"The same painting for two different people," Torri finalized stopping the screen, "... What do you think dear Ino?"

"I..." she started unsure looking toward her friend behind the glass to see a sad look, "... He is doing what he has to..."

"So selling copies and not originals are doing what he has to do for money?" Torri said a bit surprised.

"Yes," Ino said stubbornly.

"My my, so naïve," she shook her head.

"Why don't I just continue ahead," the capturer said as she played the film.

* * *

"What is she doing to her?" the blonde screamed.

Naruto was angry, beyond it. He didn't mind being chained and bloody, he didn't mind that she couldn't hear him, heck! He didn't mind hearing screams!

What he was angry about, what he was seething was the fact that she couldn't look at him. She couldn't see the hurt he felt, the love he felt, and even the feeling of being scared.  
No, that wasn't it.  
He hated the fact that she was crying. The way he couldn't get out of the stupid chains and the dumb glass blocking him from her. The way he just wanted to punch the crap out of that lady not caring that he shouldn't hit a girl.  
"Let me out of this place!" he screamed as loud as he could trying his best to break free.

* * *

She heard something and her head automatically turned toward the slight noise. She saw him, the man she loved and maybe still do. He was angry and worried, that she could tell from her watery eyes.

_Naruto..._ She thought as she felt the sadness overwhelm her and another cry erupted.

"He doesn't love you Ino," her enemy insisted, "... You were nothing to him. He is only mad because he can't get out."

"Stop," she spoke in between sobs, "... I can't take it anymore."

"Just a little more, dear Ino," her enemy said a bit guilty as she faced the screen once more.

* * *

A look of utter disbelief crammed the inside of her mind. How did this happen? How did that crazy woman get something so personal on camera?

She looked toward her friend with dark brown hair to see utter shock. She then looked to her cousin who stared in shock toward the television he was watching. She felt something hurt in the pit of her stomach as she turned to face the blonde who looked on confused.

_No, this wasn't supposed to happen..._ She told herself over and over as she shut her eyes hoping that everything was a nightmare.

* * *

"I don't like seeing you cry," she said kneeing down at eye level.

"Then why?" she caught her breath, "... Why are you doing this to me?"

The capturer smiled sadly as she stroke her teary face and pushed her bangs behind her ear.

"I want you to kill someone," she stood up as the blonde beauty stared in shock, "... Everything is hard to understand, but I want you to tell me," she turned toward her, "... Who will you sacrifice for what has been done?"

"Wha... What?" she stared startled by the thought of taking someone's life.

"Will you kill the liar?" the enemy asked turning her captive toward those she trusts, "... The fake?" she looked toward those on display, "... Maybe the abuser?"

"Stop it!" the blonde beauty cried shaking her head unable to look at her friends.

"How about I let you have a moment to yourself," Torri said, "... I'll return in a few."

With that said, the blonde princess stared at the ground as tears splattered the floor.


	11. This Is My Confession

**Naruto and Ino: Key to My Heart**

_Summary: Like magnets, no matter how far they were, they would always be pulled back to one another._

* * *

"Ino!" the brunette holler fighting against the chains seeing the hurt cross her eyes as she forced herself to look away.  
He promised her that he was going to stop that mad woman and in this moment, things aren't going as plan. He gritted his teeth angrily as he turned his head to meet a glare from blue eyes.  
"Naruto," he called out only to receive an angry glare.

"Why the hell are you here?" he asked only to have the blonde look away, "... Talk to me dammit! We have to do something!" but he received no reply unnerving him.

"Say something dammit!" he screamed.

* * *

Lee had no idea what is going on. He could see from the corner of his eyes that his rough friend was angry and so was his blonde one. Though he could tell Kiba was saying something, while Naruto ignored him. He heard the woman who trapped them in this predicament entered the door.  
His breath hitched as she asked the question once again to the blonde princess who wore the chains with bruises and tear streaked face.

* * *

"I promise you," she started, "... I only want one dead body and everyone will be freed."

"But why?" the blonde asked, "... Why them? Why show me things that shouldn't be shown?"

"You should know," the enemy assured, "... You trusted them, you cared about them," she looked toward the display of friends, "... But they took advantage of you, therefore someone should learn a lesson."

"But I don't want anyone to get hurt," Ino said boldly, "... I just want to get home."

"My dear Ino," she whispered running her hand on top of her hand, "... Karin learned the hard way."

"What!" Ino's eyes widen at the name of the redhead.

"You're friend," she continued, "... Did not die."

"But she was found dead," Ino said in denial, "... How can you say she is not dead?"

"You were the one," Kabuto spoke up though wasn't heard, "... You took her body from the morgue, but why?"

"She was a smart woman," the capturer said thoughtfully, "... She fooled you all into thinking she was dead," she stated as she walked the room, "... She took a capsule that she perfected causing her heart to stop and froze everything inside her," she smiled, "... Within 4 hours, she would be awake and her body would function normally again," she paused, "... She walked out of the room," she looked toward Kabuto, "... Nobody noticed, but me," she walked the room again, "... I followed her into a small cabin that she prepared for herself," she stopped walking, "... I took her by surprised," she turned toward the blonde beauty, "... And I killed her."

"Wha..." Ino was beyond speechless as the thoughts come back and her mind processes the new information.

"She was over jealous," Torri insisted, "... She lived and breathed to kill you all because of an innocent act," she paused glancing toward the raven haired male and later saw the horror and fear in the eyes of her captive, "... She would've gotten away with it too," she looked away, "... Shin was a good man, loves too quickly though..." she said thoughtfully.

"Torri," Ino gather up her guts, "... We've been through all that please don't let us go through it again," she begged as tears spilled down her eyes.

"Dear Ino," Torri said her name soothingly as her hand wiped the tears from her eyes, "... You should be happy; I'm doing this for you," she paused, "... Every one of them would've died already, but I wanted you to make the decision, not me."

Ino looked away unsure as she thought about what is going to happen. She hated attention when it comes to the last decisions riding on her. She looked toward her friends who looked at her with differential emotions. She scanned them behind the see-through glass. She doesn't want anyone to get hurt and she couldn't help but feel guilty for what she has done.

"I made a decision," she announced sadly as she looked toward the woman, "... Kill me."

"What?" they all screamed, some in shock, some in confusion, some in anger.

_What is she thinking_? The boy with red hair asked.

_She's crazy! _His cousin exclaimed.

_She cannot do this! _The elder called out.

_She shouldn't be doing this alone, _the best friend said.

_She cannot leave us_! The bunned woman announced.

_What will we do without her? _The pale eyed woman confessed.

_My life should be taken_, the silent one stated.

_She is worth too much to be dead_, the oldest of her friends said.

_My life is worthless without her_, the blonde male stated.  
_  
Life just wouldn't be fun anymore_, the silver haired male confessed.

_So many things are wrong, _the brunette confessed.

_It's my fault,_the painter announced.

_Why is she the one holding the weight of the world? _The raven haired male asked.

_She would be missed so much, _the pinkette insist.

_She still has many youth in her life_, the bowl cut male assumed.

_She is very brave to put her life for someone else_, the lavender eyed male respected.

"You would risk your life for theirs?" Torri asked.

"Yes," Ino clarified.

"Ok," was all she said as a smile lit her face.

What is the smile about?" Ino asked cautiously.

"You are a smart girl dear Ino," she announced, "... You know I wouldn't kill you let alone hurt you," Torri smiled, "... So I chose someone instead."

"Wait! You said it was my decision! I choose me!" Ino called out scared that someone she cared for was going to die.

"That was before," Torri said holding up a device with switches, "... Now, is different," she finished as she flipped the switch.

Ino held her breath as she wondered who the unlucky person to receive such fate was.

A scream, so loud and frightening was nothing but a small noise emitting itself into the room. Ino didn't need to hear it. She could see from the pain on his face that he was the unlucky one.

"Stop it Torri!" Ino screamed toward the woman, "... Please stop it!"

"Why would I do that?" the female questioned with a quirk of the eyebrow.

"I hate you!" Ino admitted, "... I hate what you have become!"

Torri stood shocked as a feeling of anger washed over her and the next thing she knew, her fingers flipped up all the other switches. A union of screams was almost muted and the pain was just inevitable to escape.

"Torri!" Ino screamed loudly hoping to stop her, "... I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" she tried, "... Please stop!"

"Look what you made me do," Torri said nonchalantly, "... Now they all are being punished..."

Ino screamed out and cried hoping that maybe she would stop, but to her dismay the enemy just stared blankly at those behind the glass.  
What can she do? Is she meant to see her friends die before her? Was she supposed to not care for anyone? What did she do to deserve such a fate?

"Torri!" she screamed out once more, "... What happened to you!"

This caught her attention as she flipped the switch back down resulting in a union of relief and groans. She turned toward the blonde and smiled sadly.

"So many things," she stated sadly as she stared back at those panting for breath, "... Too long ago..."

Ino waited for her to continue, but nothing came. The blonde beauty stared and stared as she turned toward her friends and back to her capturer.

"Torri," she started, "... I'm sorry," she apologized, "... You were always there for me, but I didn't see it..."

"No need Ino," the carrot head smiled, "... I already forgave you."

"Then..." she started unsure, "... Why do you want someone to hurt if you forgave me already?"

"Ino," Torri breathed out slanting toward the right, "... For you."

"But..." the victim started confused and was at a loss for words.

"The promise," Torri said it so clear and Ino had to blink a few times.

"Promise?" She asked for clarification.

"Yes dear Ino, you do remember it, don't you?" Torri asked innocently.

"Yeah I do..." Ino admitted looking a bit enlightened, "... you don't have to Torri... Not anymore..."

"Yes I do," she answered running her hand down her jawbone, "... I promise not to hurt them all if you tell me who you will sacrifice."

"Torri," Ino started, "... You did protect me from those who hurt me..." She paused to look up to her, "... Thank you."

A silence fell between them and those behind the glass were confused yet interested in what will unfold. The capturer reached down and gave the blonde a hug, something sisters would give to one another.

"I'm going to grab some food, what would you like?" She asked softly.

"Something soft and yummy," the beautiful blonde replied with a smile.

"I will be back," Torri announced and took off leaving her captives alone.

Her footsteps left and the door slammed shut behind her. A few breathing moments later and the one chained on a chair spoke.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "... for this..."

"Honey, it was not your fault," her father spoke, but nothing heard.

"I honestly do not know why this always happens," Ino admitted, "... But nothing was intentional."

"Ino..." Hinata whispered.

"It's time that I am honest," she started, "... Bare with me," she smiled, "some things happened so long ago... whether you say something isn't true, I cannot hear you, so I suppose it's an advantage for me," she breathed.

"Ino you don't have too..." Shikamaru said softly against the enclosed glass.

"Sakura," the blonde beauty started with the first starting on the left, "I never really liked you, not until I realize that you were like me, determined I suppose.

"Lee, always happy and kind, something I truly envied..."

"Neji, a man of loyalty and grace... I had a crush on you when I first met you. Must've been when we were 5.

"Tenten, one of my best friends, you are my sister and I am truly thankful for everything you have done for me. You always care about me and that is why I love you so.

"Sasuke, I am sorry that you are in this mess. I lied about it for awhile, but the kiss was intentional and I do not regret it," paused with a smile,

"Hinata, I love you so much, so sweet and thoughtful. You are and will always be an angel left on Earth to help people like me cherish life.

"Shino, protective and quiet. You always want the best for me and I love you for that.

"Gaara, you were never a talker, but your eyes say more than you know and I find that mildly attractive," She giggled quietly.

"Kin, my oldest friend. You have experience with so many things in life and I would like to have those experiences as well. You are my role model.

"Kiba, I believe I can call you a special friend, _my_ special friend. You didn't have to help me, yet you did in spite of your outing with your girlfriend and the fight with your best friend. You were still willing to protect me and that makes me very, very happy.

"Naruto, you might be mad at me for what I did, but I do still love you. I smile everytime I think about you and I still get butterflies in my stomach. I know we have differences, I love you, don't ever forget that," a soft sniff and a present smile returned,

"Kimi, you love him. I can tell by the way you look at him. I can see why you love him and so I respect you.

"Kabuto, so smart. I know I can get a bit rude when it comes to you, but it's not because I don't like you. You're just too smart and logical that in a way, I'm jealous.

"Daddy, I love you. I know I can get bossy and I love you for taking care of me for all these years. Protecting me from what happened before and being my rock. I love you daddy," tears started to fall but she pushed herself to continue,

"Shika, don't be sad about what you did, it was ok. I deserved it. You're my first best friend. You put up with me through everything. I love you, you know that already and nothing will change it.

"Temari, you changed him you know. He is more patient now and happier. You love him, I can tell. I know you will always take care of him and will always be by his side."

A short pause as everyone spoke their minds creating a small rumble upon the large room.

"What I saw today on the screen," the rumble quieted down, "... Doesn't change what I think about you," she smiled and as she saw others smile back, she knew she got her point across.

"That was sweet dear Ino," the voice returned and everyone turned to face her.

"Torri," the blonde started, "... If you must kill someone, let it be me."

"Ino..." The woman started but the one tied down spoke again.

"I finally see it now," the blonde beauty smiled softly as her head faced the ground, "... It's so clear now."

"What is dear Ino?" Torri asked confused.

"I'm the one," Ino looked to her, "... Who's been hurting myself..."

"Ino, that is not true," Torri tried, but couldn't get through.

"I've been using everyone for my selfish reasons," Ino admitted, "... I knew you cared about me, so I made you promise to never let anyone hurt me so I never felt pain..." She breathed looking away from the woman, "... I knew Karin loved Sasuke, yet I kissed him in front of her because I wanted him to be my first..." Ino continued undeterred from soft rumbles, "... I knew they all cared about me," she looked to those behind the glass, "... So I took advantage of it..." She looked to Torri, "... Do you see now, everything that happened was because of me."

"Stop it," Torri spoke, "... What you did was not your fault..."

"But it is," the blonde started again, "... We are in this predicament because of me. If it wasn't for the promise, this wouldn't happen. If it wasn't for the kiss so long ago, Karin would still be alive... I've been hurting myself Torri, you know what must be done," Ino looked at her not with fear, but something of courage perhaps.

"Yes, I suppose I do," the carrot head answered with a nod.

She grabbed the contraption where the switches lied and grabbed a rope hanging off the side where the television was and pulled it.  
A loud sound was heard as if something was being dragged. The shines of the steels shown as it neared causing everyone to stare.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Torri said aloud.

Ino said nothing as she knew this thing was going to end her life. She watched her childhood friend unchained her wrists and then her abdomen. Her ankle was next and for a slight moment, she could break free. She could kick the carrot top down and run, but what about her friends and her father? Maybe she could run to the switches and open the glass and free them, but it would take too long, plus she doesn't know which switches to switch.

"Let's go Ino," her voice entered her ears and she stood.  
She was led to the machine where she was once again chained against the coldness of the steel.

"You promised to let them go," Ino managed to say as she was pressed against the machine.

"Yes, only one will be sacrificed," Torri repeated taking a few steps back, "... Goodbye dear Ino," she smiled sadly holding the control close to her.

All the blonde beauty could do was smile as she closed her eyes waiting for the light to fade.  
Torri pushed the button and the cone shaped spear closed in against the blonde's neck. She could hear loud rumbles to her left side and she pushed another button. Letting them free now may not be a good thing on her part, but it was already too late. She heard breaking of glass and she dropped the control. Footsteps were nearing and she smashed the control with her foot creating no way of stopping the machine as it pierced the blonde's skin. Roars of screams and yells echoed the room and she was pushed aside. Watching those who were once behind the glass try their best to stop the machine caused a smile upon Ino's lips. Blood dripped from her neck and down her lips, yet she still managed to smile in spite of death nearby.

"Goodbye dear Ino," the carrot head repeated as the blonde's lid fell and hers followed soon after.


	12. Then there is the End

**Naruto and Ino: Key to My Heart**

_Summary: Like magnets, no matter how far they were, they would always be pulled back to one another._

* * *

The wind blew cold that day. The clouds were looming over them as they watched the coffin lower down into the ground. A few words were said and many had left onward with their day. He continued to stare at the hole in the ground thinking to himself how this mess occurred. He shook his head out of his thoughts and glared, glared hatefully at the person within the wooden crate. What was he to do know that his life is changed? He wasn't prepared for this and he wasn't ready to just continue with life as if nothing had happen. A splash of droplets hit his head rolling down the side of his forehead. He looked up and blinks slightly to see more droplets falling. He sighed and felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see his friend wearing a saddening smile on his face. He wanted to punch him, but he couldn't, his strength felt depleted more and more when he thought about the few days before.

**Flashback:**

"_Ino!" he screamed rushing to her to see blood dripping off the side of her neck as she hung limply. His whole body was shaking and he cupped her face trying hard not to move her. Her father jerked him away as he cried onto his only child and he couldn't help but cry. _

"_Naruto!" someone screamed out and he turned to the voice to see pink in front of him before seeing emerald eyes._

_He ignored the worry on her face as his turned to anger. He stomped over to the culprit only to see her lying on the floor. Ino's best friend was there along with her other friend, Sai. When they noticed him, they looked up and shook their head._

"_She's dead," the genius said standing._

"_That's what we thought with Karin," Sai reminded as he stayed where he was._

"_Let me get rid of her then," Naruto spoke angrily, but was held back by Sasuke._

"_Don't rush it," Sasuke spoke out, "… someone call the police."_

"_Princess," they heard her father sobbed in whimpers, "… princess, please wake up, wake up for daddy… please? Please! Ino!"_

**End flashback**

He shook himself off those thoughts as they walked toward the bank of the river. His thoughts kept going back to the days when things were less complicated. He remembered when they first met, when he started falling for her, and when they faced the ups and down with one another. He still remembered the day when he went to the party and there he found someone capturing his heart. He remembered how she would keep him blushing and how he couldn't help staring at the beauty of hers. He sighed softly and looked out into the river.

"Naruto," a voice spoke out softly, "… are you… ok?"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded and turned to face the voice, "… thanks Kimi."

He saw her nod, but her eyes were held with regret and guilt. He understood, after all everyone has done something they weren't happy with. When they rushed Ino to the hospital, Kimi had broken down crying and admitted everything. She was the one holding the letters and she was indeed trying to rip them apart. She was jealous and he wasn't angry. He couldn't be. He was at fault here too. He gave up, he wanted to replace her and for a moment he thought her was falling in love again, but he realized there was no way he could escape the blues of her eyes or the smiles she possessed.

"Naruto," Kin walked up to him along with Kabuto, Shino, and Hinata.

"Yeah," he spoke softly and it sounded like a muffled, but she knew.

"I have to tell you something," Kin started, "… Ino had told me something about you, and I want clarification."

Naruto watched her to see if this was a trick of some sort. Kiba, Gaara, and Lee walked up beside him and looked a little confused as well. They turned to the blonde of the group and wondered what it could be. With a nod from the blonde, she continued.

"She had told me," she paused for a second, "… us," she corrected, "… you have gone through a lot of troubles with her," she looked him straight in the eyes, "… on the screen, you were with a woman. She must be someone you care for," she saw his eyes widen before it dipped into a blank look, "… if you have other women in your life, then I would like for you to tell me one thing," she walked up closer, "… do you love her?"

"Yes," he said with no hesitations as his eyes held hers.

"He actually bought a ring," Neji added as he walked up to them.

"A ring?" Kiba screamed out in shock.

"Neji," Naruto looked at him shock, "… you weren't supposed to say anything!"

"It was going to come out sooner or later," Neji shrugged with a knowing smirk.

"That was my choice," Naruto gritted out.

"You plan on marrying her," Shikamaru walked up along with Sai and Tenten.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded a bit embarrassed.

"Marriage should be the last thing on your mind," Gaara announced crossing his arms.

"What?" Naruto could not believe he was in the middle of fire.

"Have you asked her father?" Tenten questioned.

"No… not yet, but I will," he added, "… eventually."

"Naruto," Shikamaru breathed out, "… she has been hurt before," he looked away, "… by people she truly trusted," he turned to face him, "… she can take no more hurt, do you understand?"

"Yes," Naruto nodded.

"Good," Shikamaru smiled a little, "… she's awake."

"What?" a unison of voices called out.

"Her father called me about half an hour ago," he saw glares shooting his way, "… we needed to get things straight before seeing her."

"Ino?" a voice called to her and she smiled before being embraced by her father.

"How are you feeling?" he questioned and seeing her open her mouth and closing it before putting up an 'okay' sign.

"I won't be able to hear your beautiful voice," her father begun to cry but stopped himself, "… that is alright! My princess is alive! Alive!"

Ino couldn't help laughing silently as she sat on her bed. She heard knocks on the door and looked to her father who stared at the door.

"Nara, is that you?" he asked.

"Yes, I am here with others," the voice spoke through the door.

"Well," he looked at her daughter who nodded to him, "… come on in then."

The door opened to reveal all those who were involved. She had to thank Kami for watching over her. She should've died and she knew it too, but thankful the needle pierced through her veins to her cords and almost damaged her spine, but the surgeon was able to repair the veins yet she was now unable to speak.

"Ino!" hugs were given and after everyone asking her how she was doing and feeling, she wondered if not talking would be hard for her to do.

"Is there something wrong?" Hinata asked not hearing a word from her friend.

"She… she cannot speak anymore," her father spoke up and seeing their faces in tears, "… it's okay though! She is alive! My baby girl is alive!"

This caused laughter to erupt in the room, but one person did not think anything was funny with the situation. He walked over to the blonde who continued to grin from where she sat.

"Ino," he grabbed her hands catching her to look at him and smiled.

"I am sorry," he looked away, ". For everything," he looked at her and continued, "… I love you."

A large smile was placed on her lips as she hugged him, but was suddenly pushed back causing her to look confused.

"I love you a lot," Naruto laughed a little, "… I want you in my life, but…" he gave her a guilty look, "… I think I might end up like them."

"Like who?" Lee questioned.

"Like Torri, Karin, and all those crazy people," Naruto explained, "… I understand why they did what they did," he looked her straight in the eyes, "… they love you Ino. They can try all they want to ignore it, but they can't and so," he squeezed her hand softly, "… they would do anything to have you, and I would too."

Ino stared and stared and everyone who was there wasn't sure how to act. Her father wanted to pull him away, but he was done with making the decisions since they never seem to help his daughter. He decided this was her decision she had to make and he would accept whichever she chose.

Ino reached her hand out of his hold and touched his face. She looked worried and wondered how much of what he said was true. She could tell he was worried and she was also worried, but she truly feels that she would not be able to part away from him too long. He was hers and she was his. If he turns mad and ends up like those who had caused pain in her life, she knew in her heart that she would die if he wanted her to. There was just something about him that makes her feel safe, warm, whole.

She lifts her finger and touched him on the nose and touched hers. He looked at her confused as she continued smiling at him. He wanted to look around to see if others knew what she was doing but he didn't want to escape those blue orbs of hers. She reached her hand around his head and gently pushed down so his face was closer to hers. She moved her face closer so both of their nose were touching. He blushed from the contact and the embarrassment. She closed her eyes and when she opened it, he saw something in them that made him look in awe. She moved her head slightly and kissed him on the cheek before moving back to face him. She pointed to his heart with the index finger of her right hand and pointed to hers with the index finger of her left hand. She then bent it making it look like hooks. She turned one hand sideways and connects it with the other hook entangling the fingers.

She looked at Naruto who couldn't help smiling. He grabbed her into an embrace. He understood now what loving Ino was like. He thought it was full of ups and downs, going through thick and thin with one another. He thought they were going to be one of those couples who have stories to tell about the problems they had gone through together. He originally thought loving her was like loving the wind.

His smile grew wider as he fell deeper into the hug. Loving Ino was not like loving the wind. She loves easily and gave a part of her heart to everyone. She would give you strength and go with what she felt. She doesn't care about money; she doesn't care about material things. She loves her friends and she loves her father. No matter what comes, she would continue loving.

Loving her is like loving a flower. He has to be delicate, treat her kind, and loves her for all that she is. He has no idea how to care for flowers, but he knows he was willing to learn and do whatever it takes to make her happy. In the end, he knows they would never stay too far apart, because after all, they are like magnets—pulled to one another just like their hearts.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay, I figured I should finally end this story, so this is the last chapter. I know many people did not enjoy this sequeal very much and I do apologize. I am working on a different story and hope to get it up soon. I apologize for such a long haitus, college is giving me a headache. Anyways, thanks to those who are still reading, those who still enjoy my writings, and those who are have me as favorites. :) I appreciate it.

love, kiwi4me~


End file.
